El Mugen
by Hye Min
Summary: Aventuras, desastres, romances, conflictos, hazañas, gloria y vida de los alumnos de la mejor escuela del Japón…
1. Chapter 1

Hola he vuelto, espero os guste, he tomado varios personajes que salieron en la trilogía de universo, también forme familias, Hotaru y setsuna serán hermanas, así como Haruka y Edward, y Michiru y Alger.

Veremos que tal funcionan sin sus poderes y sobre todo sin el pretexto de salvar al mundo, solo sus desastres, amores, gloria y vida de los alumnos de la mejor escuela del Japón, claro según nuestro universo. Bienvenidos al Mugen.

_Los Tenou…_

La gente vio pasar un borrón gris y uno amarillo, si hubiesen tenido un ojos que pudieran ver a esa velocidad, habrían notado que se trataba de un descapotable amarillo y un jeep gris.

Derraparon en la entrada del estacionamiento donde el ocupante del carro amarillo, gritaba – soy el mejor

Has hecho trampa – dijo el otro chico

Nada de eso Edward te gane y podemos repetirlo –

Claro Haruka, pero será después de clases –

Como querías – dijo Haruka buscando su lugar de estacionamiento.

Bajaron de sus carros y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al campus, ambos tenían el cabello rubio y facciones similares, Edward era más grande y tenía ojos azules, mientras haruka dos años menor tenía los ojos verdes.

Notaron todas las miradas femeninas posados en ellos, eso les encantaba, no era para menos eran conocidos como los reyes del lugar, eran los mejores deportistas, capitanes de varios de los equipos, tenían promedios envidiables, y eran apuestos.

Aunque al principio los dos competían en las conquistas, con el tiempo Edward había bajado el ritmo, la razón, estaba coladito por una de las intocables, nombre que no se debía a su extrema belleza o algo parecido, era por que tenían el peor carácter de toda la institución y cuando su hermano se intento acercar, no había tenido ni siquiera una oportunidad de presentarse cuando la joven le mando a volar.

Haruka –

Volteo y vio a una joven sonrojada llamándole - ¿si? – contesto.

El señor Tomoe desea verte – dijo completamente roja

Gracias – dijo Haruka regalándole un guiño

Ve antes de que piense que es otro lapso de rebeldía - dijo Edward despeinando a Haruka – Nos vemos en el almuerzo

Hey! – Dijo intentando arreglar el daño – te veo en el almuerzo.

_Las Tomoe…_

Ese día iban un poco retrasadas, el problema, habían discutido una vez mas con su padre, el cual no quería otorgarle un carro a la menor de ellas.

No es justo – dijo la menor –

Eres aun muy joven – dijo su hermana

Pero Haruka – dijo la pequeña

Haruka – dijo Setsuna – es un piloto con experiencia

Aun así es igual de joven – dijo Hotaru

Es más grande que tú – dijo Setsuna

Pero ya manejaba a mi edad – grito Hotaru

Apago el carro en cuanto lo estaciono - Ve a clases – dijo Setsuna – nos vemos en el almuerzo y buscaremos una solución.

Hotaru resoplo – hasta el almuerzo – le respondió.

¿Quieres que te ayude? – dijo al verla partir con demasiados libros en sus manos

No – dijo Hotaru – creo poder llegar a la biblioteca.

Bien – dijo Setsuna – hasta el almuerzo

Setsuna le miro partir, su hermana era tan diferente a ella, mientras ella tenía su círculo de amistades, su hermana prefería la soledad, aunque un poco de esperanza surgió cuando comenzó a juntarse con uno de los Tenou, algo que no le agrado mucho al principio, pero con el tiempo vio con alegría que su hermana hacia amistad con ellos, en especial con el menor.

Haruka, le hacia reír algo casi imposible de lograr y la trataba como si fuera su hermanita, por eso solo se limitaba a observarlos, había dejado de decir pestes sobre los hermanos por el trato que recibía su hermana.

Camino y diviso a la lejos a Edward Tenou – no es verdad – pensó.

Hola – dijo Edward depositando un beso en su frente, para atraparla en sus brazos, al principio armaba muchas escenas sobre sus libertades, pero después de un año se resigno, el joven era insistente, por más que le dijo que no lo hiciera, el nunca dejo de hacerlo. –

Resignada a que el le abrazara, comenzaron a caminar - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Edward

Nada – dijo Setsuna

¿Han peleado con su padre? – pregunto

Setsuna le miro, ¿Cómo sabia que su malestar era por eso? – Algo así – admitió

Ese carro, nunca nos costo tanto – dijo Edward para si mismo – papa lo soltó inmediatamente.

Sois hombres, hay algunas cosas que les otorgan con gran facilidad – dijo Setsuna

Posiblemente – concordó Edward – han llamado a Haruka – dijo cambiando el tema - ¿tu crees?

Ya era hora – dijo Setsuna – y no creas que nos salvaremos, fuimos los últimos en abandonar el lugar, y nuestra escenita de ese día fue el detonante, o eso es lo que creen

Llegaron a sus habituales asientos y esperaron el inicio de su clase…

Señorita Tomoe –

Hotaru volteo encontrándose con una de las alumnas de grados avanzados - ¿si?

El director desea hablar contigo – dijo

Gracias – dijo, tentó sus opciones ir a dejar esa masa de libros que le estaban durmiendo sus brazos o ir con su padre, escogió la segunda después de todo había peleado con el en la mañana, no quería que pensara que se estaba rebelando.

_Los Kaiou…_

Iban en el limousin, frente a ellos se encontraba Will, un joven solo unos años mayor que ellos, pero que controlaba por completo su vida.

¿Recuérdame por que tenemos que viajar en este carro con chofer y contigo? – Dijo uno de los chicos – no es nada personal Iván

No se preocupe joven – dijo el chofer tratando de sofocar su risa

Por que el carro que me pediste no lo encontré en este continente – dijo Will

El chico insistió - ¿no que estaría listo por la mañana?

Eso dije –

¿Entonces? – miro de reojo a su hermana, la cual estaba divertida, aunque no reía, lo sabia por su característico gesto de morderse el labio inferior.

Alger – dijo Will – estará hoy por la tarde en la entrada de tu casa, solo por hoy tendrás que ir y venir en el limousin

Gracias Will – dijo con claro sarcasmo – lo único que faltaba era llamar más la atención, llegando en este carro

No es cualquier escuela – dijo Will intentando controlarse – es el Mugen, aquí a diario llegan chicos en limousin, así que no hagas un drama

Alger bufo – michiru ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Es suficiente Alger – dijo su hermana

Ya casi llegamos – anuncio Iván

Bien – dijo Will mirándolos – nada de escenas, nada de suspensiones, no quiero llamadas por parte del director, solo dedíquense a estudiar

Si Will, lo que tu digas – contesto Alger

Es en serio –

Lo se –

Will se exaspero y miro a michiru - ¿entendido?

Si Will – dijo michiru – entendimos

Bajaron del auto sin esperar a que Iván les abriera la puerta, y en efecto miraron que no eran el único limousin, en el lugar, eso les reconforto un poco.

¿Lista? – pregunto Alger a su hermana sin ningún rastro de diversión

Michiru asintió, era difícil entrar a una nueva escuela, pero para ellos era peor, la razón eran hijos del famoso Leonardo Kaiou, uno de los empresarios mas influyentes del Japón, y de Akemi Kaiou la artista, y filántropo.

Eso sumando a sus habilidades natas, que habían heredado de sus antepasados, con sus rasgos físicos, ella hermoso cabello aguamarina, hermosos y expresivos ojos azules, el tenia los mismos ojos azules, pero su cabello era negro, les habían provocado infinitos dolores de cabeza y el nombre de los hijos pródigos del Japón.

Esta era la décima mudanza de su corta vida y donde prometieron una vez más, sus padres, que seria la ultima, puesto que por fin habían regresado a casa.

Will encontró esa escuela, la mejor de Tokio y dirigida por uno de los mejores científicos del Japón, y al verla sintieron la esperanza de por fin poderse mezclar entre la multitud y ser uno mas.

Caminaron rumbo al edificio principal – maldición – escucharon tras ellos, al girar miraron que a una joven se le habían caído todos los libros que cargaba.

Alger como buen caballero se quedo a auxiliarle, Michiru continuo su camino, debes en cuando giraba para ver si Alger ya venia tras ella.

Haruka llego a la recepción – hola Tara

Haruka – saludo la joven –

El profesor quiere verme – dijo Haruka

Le informare que estas aquí, espera – dijo Tara hizo una llamada – Haruka en cuanto llegue Hotaru podéis pasar

Gracias – dijo

Michiru entro al edificio su hermano seguía ayudando a la joven, giro una vez mas para evitar alguna accidente, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, dio de lleno con un joven rubio de hermosos ojos verdes, justo cuando iba a disculparse el abrió la boca.

Se que soy irresistible, pero no hay necesidad de lanzarse – dijo

Su cara de preocupación cambio rápidamente dando paso a una furiosa mirada azul, Haruka supo que no había sido una buena idea abrir su boca, además la joven no le era familiar, y sin embargo era preciosa.

***

Alzo la mayoría de los libros entregándoselos a su dueña – deberías tener más cuidado – dijo Alger

Hotaru le miro enfadada – claro, como no lo pensé antes de ir por la escuela cargando algo que puede matar a alguien

La única que saldría aquí lastimada, eres tu – dijo Alger a la defensiva – eres demasiado pequeña y delgaducha para cargar todo ese peso.

Hotaru enfureció –

Si fueras cuidadosa no tendrías que necesitar ayuda – dijo Alger sin inmutarse por su reacción

Idiota – dijo Hotaru y paso de largo hacia la oficina principal

***

Michiru se separo del joven, sus emociones iban de la vergüenza a la furia y pensó que gritaría, pero en ese instante entro una joven de cabellos negros que llamo la atención del chico

Vamos – dijo la niña que parecía muy enfadada, el joven rubio con el que había chocado tomo los libros que cargaba, ella le dijo algo que no llego a entender.

La recepcionista le miraba - ¿te puedo ayudar? – le pregunto

Si – dijo Michiru – soy la señorita Kaiou – Alger llego parecía algo mosqueado – y el es mi hermano

La recepcionista miro algunas hojas – claro les esperábamos, tomen asiento, en un momento vendrán por ustedes.

_Unos segundos atrás…_

Hola – dijo Haruka a Hotaru - ¿Cómo va tu día? – pregunto mientras le quitaba los libros que traía en brazos

No necesito ayuda – dijo la niña pero aun así le arrebataron los libros de las manos.

Haruka le miro - ¿hay algo que querías comentarme?

No – dijo Hotaru –

Bien – dijo Haruka –

Bien – dijo Hotaru miro de reojo a su amigo - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?

Hoy no estamos de humor ¿verdad? – pregunto Haruka – y no se a que te refieres

Si no quieres hablar – dijo Hotaru con clara ironía – dejémoslo

Guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron al cuarto piso del edificio

Supongo que tú también has sido llamado – dijo Hotaru rompiendo el silencio -

Supones bien – contesto Haruka - ¿crees que sea por lo del gimnasio?

Es seguro – dijo Hotaru también en un susurro - llevamos dos meses de curso, no creo que demore más en darnos un castigo

Tomen asiento – dijo la asistente – tardara un momento en recibirles.

¿Qué crees que nos haga? – pregunto Haruka

No tengo idea – dijo Hotaru – se enfado mucho, pero si nos iba a expulsar lo habría hecho antes de iniciar el curso, el que llevemos dos meses es una buena señal

Si por lo menos se que seguiré estudiando aquí – sonrío Haruka –

Y no sabes cuanto me alegra – dijo Hotaru

Lo malo – dijo Haruka – es que no podremos volver hacer lo del gimnasio

Hotaru río, no pensaba volver a repetirlo, tuvieron mucha suerte esa vez – siempre queda el campo de futbol, la piscina – dijo jugando

Así se habla – dijo Haruka riendo con ella

***

¿Por qué tardaran tanto? – pregunto Michiru

Alger le miro - ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto pues su hermana se caracterizaba por ser un persona paciente.

Si –

Paso algo en mi ausencia – afirmo Alger al notarla tan a la defensiva.

Podría asegurar lo mismo – dijo Michiru

Guardaron silencio, al notar que no era una buena idea revivir sus incidentes…

***

Señorita Tomoe, señor Tenou pueden pasar – dijo la asistente

Adelante – dijo el profesor en cuanto les vio llegar – tomen asiento, así lo hicieron – se que saben que hacen aquí

Es por el gimnasio ¿no es verdad? – pregunto Haruka

En efecto – dijo el profesor - ¿alguien quiere explicármelo?

Podemos pasar directo al castigo – dijo Haruka – usted realmente no quiere saberlo

Hotaru reprimió su risa, no era momento de evocar las imágenes de esa aventura

El profesor subió una ceja – bien – dijo después de unos minutos – he pensado y creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo

Escuchamos – dijo Haruka

Revise sus expedientes – dijo el profesor – son de los mejores y no me gustaría que dejara de serlo, por ello decidí que haremos algo para compensar lo del gimnasio, y recorriendo sus expedientes note algo, eso me dio una idea para su castigo.

Haruka y Hotaru le miraban entre interesados y agradecidos –

Nunca han dado una bienvenida al mugen – dijo el profesor – algo que me sorprende cuando tu hermano – miro a Haruka - y tu hermana – fue el turno de Hotaru - lo han hecho por lo menos cinco veces, después al preguntar como había sucedido eso, me dijeron que ustedes pidieron que no les forzaran a hacer eso, me lleve una gran sorpresa, pero como no estoy enterado de todo lo administrativo no lo sabia, y ahora que lo se, estoy un poco enfadado

¿Mas? – Pregunto Haruka –

El profesor le miro tratando de parecer enfadado, pero no tuvo éxito…

Entonces – dijo Haruka - ¿nuestro castigo será hacer todas las bienvenidas hasta graduarnos?

No lo había pensado – dijo el profesor

Entonces continúe con su ida original – dijo Haruka sonriendo – no queremos darle ideas profesor

Haruka – dijo el profesor - ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – guardo silencio y miro a su hija la cual sonreía en ese momento, era buena la amistad de Haruka para ella y estaba completamente agradecido, sin embargo el asunto del gimnasio tenia que ser resuelto y haber una represalia, pues no podía permitir que todos los estudiantes copiaran sus acciones.

¿Entonces? – presiono un poco Hotaru

Bien ustedes serán guías, pero no hasta que se gradúen, sino de dos alumnos nuevos que acaban de incorporarse hoy al mugen

¿Que los hace especiales? – pregunto Haruka

¿Por qué tendrían que ser especiales? – pregunto el profesor –

Es su hija – dijo Haruka – soy yo, deben serlo

Se me olvidaba que en mi oficina también estaba tu ego, Haruka – dijo el profesor - ¿puedo terminar?

Adelante – dijo Haruka sonriendo

Serán sus guías, pero durante todo lo que resta del semestres – dijo el profesor, espero que protestaran, pero no lo hicieron - así que – recapitulo - para pagar su deuda con la escuela por cierto desaparecido gimnasio serán guías y quiero alumnos modelo ¿entendido?, Nada de vandalismo -

Me ofende - dijo Haruka

¿Entendido? – volvió a preguntar el profesor

Lo hemos captado – dijo Haruka -

Bien – dijo el profesor – me han informado que ya se encuentran en el edificio, están con Tara

Hotaru y Haruka se levantaron – hasta luego profesor – dijo Haruka

Adiós – dijo Hotaru

Chicos – dijo el profesor deteniéndoles en la puerta - por favor compórtense

Por su puesto – dijo Haruka – no le haremos quedar mal

El profesor les vio salir de su despacho, esperaba no haberse precipitado al elegirlos guías, por un lado Haruka y su ego podrían incomodar a la joven Kaiou, y su hija no tenia el carácter mas lindo – resoplo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

***

Bienvenidos – dijo la voz de una mujer

Ambos hermanos alzaron su vista – gracias – dijeron y se enderezaron

Este instituto siempre se ha caracterizado por su calidad educativa – dijo la mujer – pero eso solo podrán confirmarlo en cuanto inicien con sus clases, pero no me he presentado soy Ayleen soy la subdirectora

Ella es mi hermana Michiru Kaiou – dijo Alger

Yo soy Alger Kaiou – se presento

Es un verdadero placer – dijo la profesora – en cualquier momento sus guías vendrán para ayudarles a adaptarse a la escuela, por lo general estos se otorgan al principio de cada ciclo y es uno por cada cuatro estudiantes, el o ella, les enseña todo lo que ofrecemos y como obtener el mejor rendimiento.

Les miro en espera de algún comentario, pero al no haber ninguno continuo – llevamos dos meses de curso, en donde muchos de nuestros eventos ya están próximos, por ello y considerando que talvez quieran participar, les hemos otorgado a cada uno un guía, de su mismo curso para que les ayude el resto del semestre

Michiru apretó sus finos labios y subió una ceja, ellos no necesitaban ayuda de nadie, era una escuela mas, que no podían dejarles de tratar como si fueran las ultimas maravillas del mundo

Alger noto su cambio de estado de animo, trato de sonreír por los dos, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Se que será de su agrado – dijo la profesora notando la molestia de la joven – y verán que es por su bien – la profesora se acerco a la recepcionista en donde intercambio algunas palabras.

No es justo – articulo Michiru

Alger solo alzo los hombros - no había nada que hacer, pero igual y después de un mes podían pedir que les quitaran a sus guías – pensó.

¿Esta segura? – Escucho que preguntaba la profesora – bueno si son ordenes del profesor Tomoe, no puedo hacer nada – se volvió hacia los hermanos y les sonrío con algo que parecía ¿pena?

Ya no tardan – dijo la profesora ahora su tono de voz era un poco nervioso.

El elevador se abrió y les vieron salir, pronto quedaron frente a frente –

La profesora vio las miradas extrañas que intercambiaba el grupo, no eran nada gratas, se aclaro la garganta y trato de apresurar las presentaciones – Haruka, Hotaru – dijo la profesora - Ellos son los hermanos Kaiou – dijo el profesor – chicos – se dirigió a Michiru y Alger – ellos son el joven Tenou y la señorita Tomoe

Pronto el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral

La profesora miro con insistencia a Hotaru y Haruka – es un gusto conocerlos – dijo sin que sonara honesta la pequeña.

Un placer – dijo Haruka con el mismo tomo

El placer es nuestro – dijo Alger por ambos

Bien me retiro – dijo la profesora y casi huyo del lugar.

Se miraron un momento mas, la campana fue la que rompió el silencio, haruka miro su reloj – vamos – dijo al grupo en general y caminaron para salir del edificio se sintieron mejor, por lo menos por un momento.

Haruka iba a comenzar a hablar cuando vio el mar de gente que ya estaba saliendo de los edificios – es algo tarde – dijo haciendo que los tres pares de ojos que venían con ella le miraran – iremos a tomar algo a la cafetería y después comenzaremos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron - el trayecto nunca había sido tan largo – pensó Haruka conforme caminaban se alegraba de ver rostros familiares y amistosos. Los cuales posaban momentáneamente la vista en sus acompañantes

Hola Haruka - era todo lo que escuchaban en el trayecto a la cafetería, tanto hombres como mujeres le saludaban, los saludos variaban, por lo que pudieron observar los dos nuevo alumnos, entre saludos amistosos hasta otros mas atrevidos.

Hola haru – dijo una chica con su uniforme de porrista acercándose tanto como pudo al joven Tenou y deposito dos de sus dedos en sus labios, para después posarlos en los de el – te veo al rato

Y de tras de ella, al parecer toda el equipo de animación, dedicándole besos o guiños, Michiru bufo.

Haruka le miro y sonrío, haciéndola voltear a otro lado.

Hotaru iba sin ningún percance un poco mas adelante del grupo, pero siempre atenta a que le siguiera Alger, que ahora era su responsabilidad.

Pronto Michiru pudo cobrársela, cuando el cuerpo estudiantil masculino se fijo en ella, todos saludaban a Haruka, pero le dedicaban guiños a la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

Fue el turno de Haruka de bufar y por fin vieron la puerta de la cafetería… tomaron su desayuno y se formaron para pagarlo.

No esta mal – dijo Alger al oído de su hermana – el llama mas la atención que tu

Calla – dijo Michiru enfadada -

¿Cómo están mis hermanos favoritos? – pregunto Edward abrazando a Haruka y Hotaru, pronto reparo en los nuevos alumnos

Soy Edward Tenou – dijo con orgullo extendiendo su mano para saludarles

Alger Kaiou – dijo el joven – y ella es mi hermana Michiru

Un placer – dijo Edward estrechando las manos de ambos jóvenes

¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunto Haruka para llamar la atención de su hermano.

No del todo mal – dijo Edward –

Setsuna –dijo Haruka

¿Por qué me odia tu hermana? – dijo Edward a Hotaru

Hotaru sonrío – no te odia

Claro solo no te puede ver ni en pintura – río Haruka

Déjalo en paz – dijo Hotaru – no sabes como me gustaría ayudarte ed, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar la opinión de suni.

Maldición – dijo por lo bajo el joven

Se sentaron en su mesa habitual…

Me contaras o hago mis deducciones – dijo Edward

Hazlas – dijo Haruka

Todo seria mas fácil – dijo Edward – pero veamos, ellos son nuevos

Que deductivo – dijo la voz de una mujer detrás de el

Suni – dijo Edward tomándola por la cintura y sentándole en su regazo – ¿has venido a comer conmigo?

Intento zafarse de los brazos de Edward pero no tuvo éxito – no genio – dijo y le pasó un sobre a Haruka y otro a Hotaru -

Yo sabia que faltaba algo – dijo Haruka – gracias Tomoe

De nada – dijo – podrías soltarme Edward quiero comer

Podrías comer aquí –

Ni loca – dijo la joven – ahora suéltame

Hola Edward – el desfile de más alumnas saludando a los hermanos

Setsuna bufo ante el espectáculo y cuando vio su oportunidad se escabullo de sus brazos y se fue a su mesa.

Haruka saco el contenido del sobre – veamos…-

Edward – grito un chico del otro lado de la cafetería

Edward y Haruka sonrieron – que sucede Warrington - contesto el chico

Ya es hora – contesto el joven

¿Practica? – pregunto Haruka

Si, el entrenador no quiere dar nada por sentado, así que practicaremos doble hasta el partido – dijo Edward – que mas da, es divertido

Si claro – dijo Hotaru – golpearse los unos contra los otros

Eres adorable – dijo Edward abrazándola – cuídala mucho – dijo a Alger – ha sido un placer conocerles, ya verán por que el mugen es la mejor escuela.

Haruka – dijo una joven

Elsa –

El entrenador pregunta si iras a entrenar -

Es un hecho – dijo Haruka –

¿No eres guía? – pregunto

Si – dijo Haruka – pero puedo hacerlo

Le miro escéptica – le informare al entrenador – dijo a modo de despedida.

¿Crees que podamos comenzar? – Dijo Hotaru en cuanto se fue la chica –

Si – dijo Haruka – que carácter

Hola haru – dijo la voz de otra estudiante que se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro algo que le arranco una sonrisa torcida a su rostro

Por supuesto – contesto, la joven le dio un rápido beso en los labios, cuando giro su rostro vio a tres pares de ojos, Alger le miraba divertido, aunque no relaciono el porque el joven lo estaría, michiru estaba furica y Hotaru estaba exasperada, eso si que era malo.

Muy bien – dijo Haruka – esto es así…

Hola Haruka – saludo otro grupo de niñas

Suficiente – grito Hotaru cortando el saludo de las niñas – me largo, esto es simplemente insoportable, te veo al rato Haruka, Joven Kaiou, por favor sígame – Alger se levanto, miro a su hermana y escucho sus pensamientos ser expresados por su guía

Suerte – le dijo Hotaru a Michiru – si lo sientes intolerable, puedes hablar con el profesor Tomoe, no dudo que te cambien el guía.

Michiru le miro sorprendida, ambos partieron…

_Hay muchos rumores unos dicen que Haruka fue demasiado atrevida, otras que michiru le humillo, pero nadie realmente sabe que sucedió después de que Hotaru y Alger se alejaran, lo único cierto es que ahora se detestan…_

OoOoO

Hola he vuelto, aquí la primera entrega!!!

Un saludo, prometo no tardarme, hasta pronto!

OoOoO


	2. La Lista

**Competencia interna del H. Mugen**

**Parte I: La lista **

_Suerte – le dijo Hotaru si lo sientes intolerable, puedes hablar con el profesor Tomoe, no dudo que te cambien el guía._

_Se sorprendió por su consejo, claro nadie sabía que iba a llevarlo acabo, y le vio partir con su hermano._

Parece que fue ayer – pensó michiru al revivir su primer día en el mugen

¿En que piensas? – pregunto la voz de una mujer

Michiru miro a su interlocutora – Dea ¿Qué es el Duelo? – pregunto por curiosidad, y vaya que la sentía, pero también quería desviar el tema, ya que si su amiga se enteraba que volvía a revivir lo de su primer día, la regañaría.

¿No te lo explico Darién? – pregunto Dea

Es de mala educación responderme con otra pregunta –

Lo lamento – dijo Dea sonrojada – michiru es talvez el evento interno mas importante que practica el mugen.

¿Hablan del Duelo? – pregunto Darién sentándose a un lado de michiru –

No se lo explicaste – amonesto Dea - ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar esa información? – pregunto interesada

Lo lamento Dea – dijo Darién – pero la pequeña gruñona solo me quiso una semana a su lado

Yo no sabía que serías tan bueno – dijo michiru guiñándole un ojo – te hubiese pedido el resto del semestre

Gracias cariño – dijo Darién

Si estarán de empalagosos me iré a otra mesa – dijo el recién llegado

Vida – recibió Dea a su novio, antes de que alguno de los aludidos le reclamara

Hola amor – saludo Ion a su novia.

Hablando de empalagosos – dijo michiru

No seas envidiosa – dijo la voz de la ultima persona que quería escuchar

Esfúmate – dijo enojada michiru

No hoy princesa, algún día – dijo Haruka

Haruka – dijo Dea a modo de advertencia – acabamos de llegar y quiero comer

¿Ahora que les hace? – pregunto Edward sentándose a un lado de Darién

¿Por qué sospechas que he hecho algo? – demando Haruka

Por que eres un santo – dijo michiru – por eso

Michiru – dijo Dea utilizando el mismo tono – no comiencen

Se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos y después desviaron la vista

¿Aun quieres escuchar que es el duelo? – pregunto Darién

Michiru asintió.

El duelo es el nombre que le pusieron los alumnos al torneo interno de la escuela, este torneo marca el inicio de todas las competencias – inicio Darién – pero lo que le hace interesante es la finalidad con la que fue creado

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto michiru

El duelo se hizo para elegir un representante para la escuela, solucionando así el problema que se le presento al profesor, que al tratar de elegir uno, se dio cuenta que todos eran dignos de serlo, al hacer el torneo se aseguro de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con el ganador – dijo Darién

Tiene sentido – dijo Alger que se incorporo junto con Hotaru a la mesa – aunque pensé que era solo espíritu de competencia, no creí que fuese creado para eso

Así fue – dijo Darién regreso su vista a michiru – bien ¿como hacer un torneo en donde todos participen? Ese también fue un problema, pero lo solucionaron rápidamente, para participar en el duelo, tenias que pertenecer a un área: deporte, arte o ciencia.

El primer requisito – dijo Dea

Exacto – dijo Darién – después cada grupo, hay un total de 25 en el colegio, votaba para elegir a su representante. Estos eran los elegidos para entrar al Duelo.

Ahora viene lo interesante – dijo Ion

¿Interesante? – pregunto michiru

Si – dijo Darién – los 25 son sometidos a tres pruebas, pruebas que elige el consejo de maestros, y varían año con año.

Son pruebas bastante difíciles – dijo Edward

Y lo son para que al final queden dos personas – dijo Darién – y esas dos se enfrentan a una cuarta actividad que se elige en ese momento al azar.

Parecemos unos desquiciados ¿verdad? – pregunto Ion

En lo absoluto – dijo michiru.

Todo se compensa un poco con los festejos que realizamos – dijo Ion – es lo único en lo que somos "normales"

Aun así creo que es genial – dijo michiru.

Si lo es – dijo Darién – y cada año se pone mejor, en los últimos dos años los Tenou han dominado.

¿Haruka y Edward? – pregunto michiru.

¿Conoces a otros? – pregunto con sorna Haruka

Perdón – dijo michiru - ¿el idiota y Edward?

Niños – dijo Edward

Así es - dijo Dea tomando la palabra – Edward gano el antepasado y parecía perfilarse para ganar una vez mas, pero Haruka, entro a la escuela y se lo gano.

Pero esta vez ganare – dijo Edward – a menos que se decida con algo de arte, en lo cual podría perder.

Y yo ganare – dijo Haruka – no tienes una sola oportunidad Eddy, así que mejor renuncia ahora.

Faltan dos días podrían esperar hasta entonces – suplico hotaru

Pero si no se habla de otra cosa – dijo Sam sentándose al lado de Alger – además este año se ve interesante, y se pondrá mas en cuanto salga la lista de los representantes.

De la cual – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – setsuna ya conoce su contenido

Nix – recrimino setsuna sentándose a un lado de Darién, Nix se sentó al lado de ella.

Michiru dio un recorrido con la mirada a su mesa, hoy era un día bueno, era raro que casi todos estuvieran en la misma mesa, solo faltaba Julián, pues por lo general no coincidían en horarios, claro había otros factores.

Por ejemplo setsuna, tenia un grupo al que habían denominado las intocables, eran seis incluyéndola a ella y Nix, pero cuando Darién se lo pedía, setsuna y Nix les acompañaban, la única condición era mantener a Edward a raya.

Las otras cuatro chicas, ni por error se acercaban a ellos.

Después estaba Nix que era tolerante y por eso podía acompañar a setsuna a esa mesa, y de un tiempo acá parecía cómoda sentándose con ellos.

Otro de los universitarios con los que tenia contacto era Darién, serio e intelectual, había sido nombrado su guía después del episodio que tuvo con Haruka.

Y para cerrar con los universitarios, estaba el adorable Edward Tenou alegre, inteligente y simpático, lo que mas le asombraba era su historia con setsuna, casi dos años tras ella y no había abandonado. Lo último que había hecho, ese mes, fue llevarle serenata a setsuna. Acción que no termino nada bien.

De preparatoria, aparte de Haruka y ella, se sentaban Dea e Ion oficialmente pareja y sus mejores amigos, claro había un detalle en extremo gracioso, ellos también eran los mejores amigos de Haruka.

De secundaria estaban, Hotaru probablemente la personita más inteligente y sarcástica que conocía, Samantha una preciosa joven que poseía un gran carisma, después estaba Julián con quien compartía la pasión por la música y por ultimo su hermano.

Claro no todo era color aguamarina, Haruka Tenou, se había convertido en su dolor de muelas permanente, y claro estaba ella era el suyo, y no podría omitirla, pues talvez era la persona mas querida de todo la escuela, pero eso no es lo relevante, en lo absoluto. Se tardo un mes en enterarse que era una ella y no un el.

La impresión y después el desconcierto se apoderaron de ella, no duro mucho con eso, al pasar de los días, vio que eso no mejoraba ni empeoraba nada. Así que hizo lo que toda la escuela, la cual por entero lo sabía, le resto importancia.

¿Y nos dirás? – pregunto Darién a setsuna, en ese momento saco a michiru de sus pensamientos.

No lo intentes – dijo setsuna – además no lo creo de ti, tu eras el chico bueno

¿Según quien? – Pregunto Haruka – a mi me parece que esta sobrevalorado

Y a mi me parece que eres una cría –dijo Darién

Y yo opino – dijo Edward – que los dos debéis callarse, estamos tratando de alimentarnos.

Y yo que pensé que estábamos con alumnos de grados superiores – dijo hotaru fingiendo desilusión.

Suficiente – dijo Nix – han hecho lo que setsuna quería

Nix – reclamo setsuna

¿Somos o no somos tus amigos? – pregunto Ion

Yo soy tu familia – dijo hotaru

Olvídenlo – dijo setsuna – no os diré nada, además no tardaran en publicar los nombres.

Pero suni – dijo Edward

Solo queréis que su ego se incremente – dijo setsuna – os conozco – fijo su vista en Haruka y Edward, después en Ion - y si sucede eso no cabremos aquí.

Que graciosa – dijo Ion –

Pero si no es una broma – dijo setsuna – solo olvídenlo.

Al ver que nadie lograba sacarle ni una pista a setsuna, cambiaron de tema, mientras terminaban sus alimentos, el timbre les hizo saber que era hora de partir.

Todos corrieron literalmente a sus siguientes clases, muchas de ellas casi del otro lado del campus, lo que les molesto, pues cuando salieran de estas, tendrían que correr nuevamente para conocer los nombres de los que podrían participar en el duelo.

_Preparatoria…_

Caminaban tras Dea e Ion, que iban muy concentrados en hacerse arrumacos, debes en cuando Dea molestaba a su novio por ser tan ególatra.

Eso es consecuencia de que se junte con Haruka – dijo michiru – no deberías culparle

Mira quien habla – dijo Haruka – su majestad, usted no se queda atrás.

No comiencen – dijo Dea divertida – ya casi llegamos sanos y salvos

El problema de carácter le ha traído problemas desde siempre – dijo Haruka – no lo puede controlar

Yo no tengo… -

No necesitas justificarte – dijo Haruka interrumpiéndola – ya todos saben que eres una neurótica

Haruka – amonesto Dea – suficiente

Eres un ególatra – dijo michiru

Tu una caprichosa insufrible –

Idiota –

Niños por favor – dijo Dea

Ella comenzó – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Dea solo puso los ojos en blanco, tomo a michiru de la mano y caminaron delante de Ion y Haruka

Deberías tratarla mejor – dijo Ion a Haruka, la cual solo gruño.

OoOoO

_Universidad…_

Podrías quitarme a tu amigo – dijo setsuna, se encontraba algo fastidiada ese día, y tener a Edward no mejoraba su humor.

Los favores se ganan – dijo Darién.

Que pesado – dijo setsuna

Edward abrázala mas fuerte – dijo Darién divertido

Oye suena a que es una tortura para ella – dijo Edward ofendido

Edward – dijo Nix divertida – es una tortura para ella.

Todos rieron, llegando justo a tiempo a la única clase que compartían los cuatro y para alegría de Edward era la única clase en la que no estaba el resto de las intocables, lo cual le arroba comentarios mordaces a ambas partes.

Más pronto de lo que pensó se encontraban saliendo de esta…

Suni – dijo Edward – te dejare un momento necesito correr.

Edward desapareció, sin darle oportunidad a setsuna de decir nada, Nix y Darién se fueron tras el, setsuna se tomo su tiempo para llegar, pues ya sabía los resultados. Como en los últimos dos años, casi todos sus amigos habían sido elegidos.

He sido elegido – grito Edward alzándola en brazos a setsuna – claro tú ya lo sabías, los doce no puedo creerlo

No se si alegrarme o preocuparme –dijo setsuna – somos la mitad de los representantes ¿creen que se vera mal?

¿Por qué debería? – Pregunto Haruka – somos los mejores, y esta…

Conocemos tu discurso Haruka – dijo Darién interrumpiéndola

Bueno, la preocupación de setsuna tiene sentido – dijo Haruka - ¿Darién? ¿En que estaban pensando?

Bueno si vamos a cuestionar – dijo michiru – no sabemos que pensaban la última vez que has estado ahí

Mira sirena – dijo Haruka

No me digas así –

Sirena – dijo Haruka remarcando la palabra como si fuera una grosería – los lugares se ganan con esfuerzo y debo decir que el tuyo es algo dudoso

Déjalo ya Haruka – dijo Edward que detuvo a Darién de replicar, mientras Dea hacia lo mismo con michiru – lo único que debería importarnos es que nos vamos a enfrentar y eso solo quiere decir una cosa

Que esto se pondrá divertido – dijo Ion.

Tenemos una muy retorcida idea de lo que significa diversión – dijo Hotaru

OoOoO

Desquiciados se había quedado corto en la definición del evento, las ultimas 32 horas apenas había podido descansar, michiru se recargaba en la mesa, tratando de sostenerse, pues hasta ahora sabía que era ser representante de un equipo.

Que te eligieran no era tan formidable como pensó y en menos de lo que esperaba, su equipo por completo la había saturado de información y practicas. La ultima era esa tarde, ya que tenia que estar descansada para el gran día. Aun así todavía tenia que estudiar y mucho.

Escucho que alguien se sentaba en su mesa, al alzar la mirada se encontró con la de Haruka, no tardaron en retarse con ella, era algo común que no dejaran de verse hasta que alguien la bajaba, aunque por lo cansada que estaba, seguramente ella seria la primera en rendirse.

Sonrío al ver acercarse a Edward y Darién…

Edward golpeo a su hermana haciéndola desviar la mirada – me ha dolido – dijo sobando su brazo

Deberías dejarla en paz – dijo Edward – no es muy cortes de tu parte, hacerle enojar todos los días.

Gracias Edward – dijo michiru – aunque dudo que funcione tratarle de dar educación a tu hermana.

Pero ella… - comenzó Haruka y se molesto al ver la radiante sonrisa de michiru

Comienza – termino su hermano – parecéis crías

Tu hermana es una cría – dijo Darién – michiru no tiene la culpa.

No es tu asunto Chiba – dijo Haruka enojada

Haru – dijo Edward –

Haruka solo resoplo y dirigió su vista a sus alimentos, era lo único interesante que hacer en ese momento.

Darién – dijo Edward al ver que su amigo iba a agregar algo mas – en serio quiero terminar de comer, podrías guardar silencio

Lo lamento – dijo Darién

Edward continuo con su alimento, era difícil su situación antes de que llegara michiru, pues Darién y Haruka no se llevaban muy bien, una lastima dado que ella era su hermana y el su mejor amigo, pero ahora todo estaba un poco peor, la joven kaiou sacaba de quicio mas rápido a su hermanita, tal vez se lo merecía, pero al final el lo pagaba.

Pobre Edward – dijo Samantha – deberían ser mas considerados con el, ya tiene la vida un poco difícil

Lo lamento – dijo Darién que era observado por su hermana menor – en verdad.

Samantha dejo de verlo, y poso sus ojos en Haruka

Si – dijo Haruka – yo también lo lamento Edward, pero Darién y yo no tenemos la culpa de que Setsuna no te voltee ni a ver

Eres un… - dijo Edward

Los presentes comenzaron a reír…

¿Por qué tan felices? – pregunto hotaru

La vida, los amigos – dijo Samantha sonriente - ¿Por qué mas?

Yo no estoy feliz – dijo hotaru haciendo un mohín – estoy harta de esos sicóticos, ya no quiero estudiar y definitivamente ya no quiero hacer ejercicio

Animo pequeña – dijo Haruka abrazándola – ya casi termina

Hotaru acepto el abrazo de consuelo – en fin – dijo al poco rato – no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Ion solo paso a saludarles, pues tenía que llevarle algo de comer a su novia a la cual tenían prácticamente secuestrada.

Cuando Edward se levanto todas las miradas le siguieron – suni no ha comido – dijo Edward a modo de explicación, le vieron comprar la comida y salir disparado rumbo a donde fuera que tuvieran a setsuna.

Pronto todos se esparcieron, era momento de aprovechar las últimas horas antes de la competencia…

OoOoO

Nunca le había alegrado ver a Edward tanto como en ese momento – pensó setsuna – y es que algo era seguro, el chico lograría que le dieran un descanso y tal vez pudiera comer algo.

El lugar se lleno de saludos para Edward, exceptuando el de sus amigas, pronto el chico quedo a su altura, le sonrío y abrazo – odio que te tengan en este estado – dijo a su oído.

Tenou – dijo una de sus amigas – no puedes estar aquí y definitivamente atrasas nuestras actividades

Edward alzo su rostro, le vio arrugar su entrecejo – deberían tomar unos minutos para un refrigerio

No es tu asunto – contesto otra de sus amigas – largo de aquí

Pues tendrán que tomarlo – dijo Edward – por que no tendrán a su representante por un par de minutos, así que hacer lo que quieran

No puedes… - dijo la voz de otra de ellas

Edward solo sonrío, setsuna esta vez y para asombro de sus amigas, no puso ni una sola partícula de esfuerzo en contradecirlo, cargo a setsuna y desapareció con ella, para asombro de los presentes.

El resto del equipo de trabajo, se alegro de que Edward fuera a interrumpirlos y salio disparado para poder comer algo.

Edward la deposito sobre una manta, a su lado un par de emparedados, una manzana y un jugo – te hubiese traído mas de saber que esas desquiciadas te tenían en ese estado

Gracias – dijo setsuna, sintió una presión extraña en el pecho, aun así tomo el primer emparedado y comenzó a comer.

Edward le platicaba lo que había hecho mientras ella se alimentaba, en cuanto acabo con todo y agradeciendo que el siempre la tuviera abrazada, se acomodo en su pecho y se quedo dormida.

Suni – dijo Edward – tengo a frente a mí a las sicóticas de tus amigas y no se ven muy felices.

Setsuna abrió los ojos, miro los rostros nada amigables de sus inseparables - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Una hora –

Sois unas exageradas – dijo Edward – así no tendrá una oportunidad, debería de estar descansada y alimentada.

No es tu asunto Tenou –

Dejarlo ya – dijo setsuna – vamos – se enderezo, Edward tras ella

Gracias – dijo setsuna nuevamente.

De nada – dijo Edward depositando un beso en su mejilla – ve con las sicóticas antes de que maten a alguien

Las amigas de setsuna alcanzaron a oírlo y le fulminaron con la mirada, setsuna se permitió sonreír un poco y camino tras ellas, dejando a Edward recogiendo su desorden.

OoOoO

Edward fue a su jeep, deposito la manta en la cajuela y corrió al estadio, al llegar todo su equipo estaba ahí

Ed – dijo uno de sus amigos – llegas a tiempo

Lo se – dijo el chico - ¿comenzamos?

Edward estaba feliz de que su equipo le tuviera confianza en extremo, le habían hecho un horario en donde incluían, su comida y la de setsuna, y el estaba mas que agradecido por el detalle.

OoOoO

Haruka – grito Elsa

Vamos – dijo Haruka – no voy a tomar mas practicas, creo que mi capacidad física ha quedado demostrada.

En eso tiene razón – dijo otra chica de su equipo

Yo digo que deberíamos enfocarnos en lo intelectual – dijo otra.

Tienes razón, de un tiempo acá parece que se le han zafado dos o tres tornillos, no quiero que eso afecte que gane el duelo –

Que graciosas – dijo Haruka – pero estoy de acuerdo en repasar, no vaya a ser que por que no ha ganado ninguno de esos geniecillos, decidan hacer todas las pruebas de conocimientos.

OoOoO

¿lo has hecho? – pregunto Dea a Ion

Si le di tus indicaciones – dijo Ion – pobre Haruka, no deberías tentar su suerte, ni la de ninguno de nosotros.

Tienen todo a su favor para crear una gran amistad –dijo Dea – y no me cansare hasta lograrlo

O provocar que nos separemos – dijo Ion – pero bueno, tengo que ir a terminar mis practicas – deposito un rápido beso en sus labios y salio disparado al salón en donde lo esperaba su equipo.

OoOoO

Salio de la alberca todo su equipo se acerco para darle los últimos consejos, solo asentía, pues no estaba dispuesta a tratar de entender todo su parloteo, tardaron unos minutos en dejarle en paz. Lo último que escucho fue suerte.

En las gradas donde debería estar su toalla, estaba sentada, para su horror, Haruka. Medito sus opciones una irse totalmente mojada hasta las regaderas, o dos ir a donde estaba su toalla, y aguantar algún comentario mordaz de la ocupante.

Resignada camino por su toalla, a escasos pasos, Haruka tomo la toalla y bajo hasta quedar a su altura.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto

No te hagas ilusiones – respondió Haruka.

Trato de respirar, para controlarse, pues no estaba ni de humor, ni tenia las ganas para contestarle – dame mi toalla

Claro – dijo Haruka – pensé que nunca la pedirías, no puedes andar así por la escuela, se llama contaminación visual

Estoy en una alberca idiota, ¿Cómo se supone que ande? – Exploto, ella lo pedía a gritos – y mi cuerpo esta en perfectas condiciones para andar por la escuela sin ningún problema

Si lo que digas – dijo Haruka – pero podrías apurarte, que no quiero estar mas tiempo contigo

Lárgate – dijo michiru – nadie te ha invitado

No lo entiendes – dijo Haruka - ¿Qué se supone que crees que hago aquí? ¿O acaso te has ilusionado? Realmente lo lamento

Eres un completo descerebrado – grito michiru acercándose a ella

Mira sirena –

Que no me digas así – rugió michiru

Sirena – dijo Haruka – Dea me mando por ti, y si no llego contigo, habrá represalias, por eso estoy aquí, así que si no quieres soportarme tendrás que apresurarte por que no pienso irme sin ti.

No le contesto, se dirigió a las regaderas, solo a su amiga se le ocurriría semejante idea, mandar a Haruka. Iba a tardarse, pero estaba agotada y quería llegar a casa a dormir, se ducho y salio en un tiempo record.

Salio del lugar, sin dirigirle palabra alguna a la rubia, cuando Haruka comenzó a caminar se fue tras ella.

Michiru – dijo Dea feliz, se veía a punto de desmayarse y aun así le regalo una gran sonrisa.

Dea – dijo michiru abrazándola.

Parece que no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo – dijo Dea – es en verdad desgastante, pero ya mañana son las pruebas, y lo que me gusta de todo esto es que solo dura un día.

En eso tienes razón – dijo Ion – me alegra que hayas venido michiru, pensé por un momento esforzarme mas para ir por ti.

Dea – grito una bolita a unos metros de ellos – aun no terminamos

Espérenme – dijo Dea – ya casi termino, me dijeron que era para ultimar detalles.

Estaremos aquí preciosa – dijo Ion.

Dea corrió a reunirse con el grupo, mientras ellos tomaron asiento en las bancas más cercanas.

No te ves tan mal michiru – dijo Ion – creo que tengo mas ojeras que tu

Que no se noten tanto no significa que no este agotada – dijo michiru – no creí que fuera este nivel de exigencia, aun así creo que los veo más a ustedes que a mi hermano.

Suele pasar – dijo Ion – aunque claro todos nos preguntamos como es que Edward y Haruka lo hacen

¿El que? – pregunto la aludida.

Estar tan frescos – dijo Ion – realmente no puedo creer que tengan todavía tiempo para hacer sus otras actividades.

Haruka sonrío - supongo que unos nacemos con mas capacidades que otros - respondio.

Creo que he entendido – dijo Ion sonriendo – don ego

Yo diría don idiota – dijo michiru

Se me olvidaba que estaba la sirena aquí – dijo Haruka – como te has bañado, no te he notado.

Michiru le encaro enojada, siempre lo hacia, siempre lo lograba – tu pedazo de…

Ion la agarro rápidamente – Haruka, que no ves que apenas me puedo mantener en pie – dijo el chico aportando sus ultimas fuerzas para controlar a michiru.

Eres un majadero – dijo Dea dándole golpecitos en el hombro a Haruka con su dedo, acababa de regresar – deberías ser considerado y mas con mi novio que esta cansado.

Yo no hice nada – dijo Haruka

Y tu – dijo Dea sorprendiendo a michiru – si dejaras de tomarle importancia tal vez el dejaría de molestarte

Pero… - dijo michiru

Y Haruka, ¿Cuándo será el día que la trates como lo que es? – pregunto Dea

¿Y que se supone que es? – pregunto Haruka

Idiota – dijo michiru

Es una dama – dijo Dea – y al parecer eso se te ha olvidado

Suficiente – dijo Ion – no hemos venido aquí para pelear, si no para pasar un rato juntos pues mañana seremos contrincantes, bueno Haruka y michiru ya lo son.

Ion – dijo Dea

Lo siento – dijo Ion – me he desviado, pero en esencia me han entendido, así que ¿qué dicen? Vamos por algo que nos haga sentir reconfortados

No tengo problema – dijo Haruka

¿Michiru? – pregunto Dea

Vamos – contesto.

Tomaron sus automóviles y manejaron siguiendo a Ion, estacionaron sus carros fuera de una muy acogedora cafetería. Pasaron solo una hora en el lugar, pues el cansancio se hizo presente con mayor fuerza, se abrazaron los unos a los otros, bueno claro que había una excepción, y se desearon éxito.

Haruka abrió la puerta de su departamento, el cual compartía con su hermano, al que encontró el la sala.

¿Todo bien? – pregunto Edward

Si – dijo Haruka.

¿Lista? -

Nací – dijo con una gran sonrisa, que correspondio su hermano, mañana sería algo parecido a recibir sus regalos de cumpleaños por adelantado.

OoOoO

Thks por los reviews, lamento la tardanza,

Nos vemos en la próxima.

OoOoO


	3. El Duelo

El lugar había enmudeció, pero el sonido de dos espadas chocar contra el piso corto el silencio, el mugen volvió a rugir, después del gran espectáculo que sus compañeras les habían dado, todavía les regalaban un legendario final de fotografía.

Ambas competidoras intentaban regular su respiración, mientras esperaban por el resultado, habían intentado todo para desarmar a su contrincante, jamás pensaron en que esto podría terminar así, ahora todo dependía del azar.

La profesora Terrance fue la primera en ver la fotografía, al verla se pregunto si necesitaría lentes o si era algún tipo de broma, pero su computadora no podría jugarle bromas ¿O sí?Se acerco a Ayleen informándole del suceso, solo vio como la subdirectora se dirigía rápidamente con el profesor Tomoe.

Este se encontraba con el consejo estudiantil formado por diez personas entre profesores, y doctores de diferentes ramas, al ver a su colega preocupada le pidió que hablara inmediatamente. Le escucho, al tiempo en que observaba la fotografía obtenida del video de la última prueba, no podía creer que fuera real.

El profesor paso la fotografía para que el consejo le viera - ¿Esto es correcto? – pregunto uno de ellos.

No pueden engañarnos nuestras cámaras – dijo Tomoe – lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿como elegiremos a la ganadora?

Bueno supongo que por eso hacemos tantas actividades, por ello propongo que se califique rendimiento, al fin y al cabo ambas tomaron las cuatro actividades – propuso uno de ellos.

Creo que es lo justo – dijo Tomoe - ¿Todos a favor? – el consejo por completo apoyo la noción.

Bien – dijo Ayleen – Terrance danos los resultados.

La profesora acerco una carpeta para cada miembro, sus rostros de asombro, no le tomaron por sorpresa, pues ella conocía los resultados.

¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Tomoe.

Señor – dijo Terrance – son los resultados que dieron la computadora.

Eso es imposible – dijo otro de los profesores

Sugiero – dijo un tercero – que veamos los videos, solo así podremos darle credibilidad a estos resultados.

No contamos con todo el tiempo del mundo – dijo Tomoe – además hemos estado presentes en todas las pruebas

Podemos enfocarnos solo a su participación – dijo Ayleen – por que si en realidad hubiésemos estado atentos lo habríamos anticipado.

Al parecer no hay otra opción – dijo un molesto Tomoe – bien Terrance ve donde ellas, enciérrales no quiero que hablan con nadie, hasta que hayamos decidido algo – la profesora asintió – Ayleen anuncia al alumnado.

El estadio vio marchar a los miembros del consejo, a Terrance acercarse a las jóvenes y llevárselas a los vestidores, antes de que pudieran preguntar que sucedía la voz de su subdirectora sonó en los altavoces.

Alumnos se revisaran los videos, en unos momentos su director os hablara, les pedimos por ello que mantengan el orden, los profesores estarán patrullando – en cuanto se corto su anuncio - El mugen comenzó a murmurar.

¿Revisión de videos? – Pregunto Dea - ¿Cuándo han tenido que hacer eso?

Todo estará bien – dijo Edward – tal vez es solo algo rutinario cuando hay un final como este – o eso espero, pensó para si.

OoOoO

Vestidores

Bien tal vez no haya sido el mejor espectáculo del mundo ¿Pero cual era el problema? – se pregunto Michiru al verse conducida hacia los vestidores.

Haruka también veía extrañada a la profesora que iba delante de ellas, la cual señalo pronto una puerta y entraron, no era su vestidor, era un saloncito y el cito era por que era demasiado pequeño, mala señal.

Entraron y vieron como la profesora se quedaba en la puerta, segundos después la profesora comenzó a hablar – Señoritas…

Eso no era nada bueno – pensó haruka – ningún profesor le llamaba así, a menos que estuviera completamente enojado, muy, muy pero muy enojado.

Es mí deber informarles que se revisara los videos, solo así el consejo podrá tomar una decisión, decisión que debe ser respetada –

Iban a hablar por que no tenían idea de que sucedía, pero fueron interrumpidas.

Mientras tanto, quiero que eviten su habitual comportamiento infantil – dijo la profesora – en estos momentos no es lo mejor que pueden hacer ¿ha quedado claro?

Asintieron solo para verla salir, ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Y cuales videos? ¿No es que iban a ver una fotografía?

OoOoO

Sala de proyección.

Rápidamente se coloco el video de la primera prueba, este sería el único que no se editaría, pues es el que daría tiempo para poder hacerlo con los otros videos, aun así pensaban quitarlo en cuanto aparecieran las pruebas de las alumnas que les interesaban.

Prueba I: Tiro de Pistola.

Flash back…

Hola preciosa – dijo Edward

Michiru le sonrió, acababa de bajar de su automóvil cuando vio a los hermanos Tenou acercándose, como dedujo solo Edward le saludo, aun así no dejo de notar el buen humor que parecía portar Haruka, la cual se mantuvo cerca, lo cual confirmo al no recibir ningún comentario mordaz, que en verdad se encontraba de buen humor.

¿Te puedo ayudar? – se ofreció Edward

Michiru asintió, su maleta contenía todo lo que necesitaría para hoy y aunque era capaz de llevarla, decidió aceptar la ayuda. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al estadio, el recinto donde se llevarían acabo todas las pruebas.

Edward se detuvo de inmediato al posar su mirada en setsuna – ¿michi te importaría? – señalo hacia setsuna.

En lo absoluto – respondió la joven, entendiendo que tendría que cargar su maleta y como bono adicional le dejaría con Haruka.

Edward le sonrió y miro a su hermana, hoy estaba de muy buen humor, tal así que había evitado alguna escena con Michiru, esperaba que su felicidad alcanzara para el favor que le iba a pedir, lanzo la maleta de la sirena, como ella le decía, en sus manos – te lo agradezco – dijo Edward, al ver que la había agarrado, partió a toda velocidad.

Michiru y Haruka se miraron con horror, la primera esperaba que la rubia la tirase y la segunda seguía en shock solo su hermano pensaría que ella cargaría la maleta de la sirena.

Antes de poder si quiera articular palabra la voz de Dea inundo el silencio incomodo, Haruka sintió mas peso sobre ella, Dea le rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

¿Cuándo ha sucedido? – pregunto una alegre Dea

¿De que hablas? – demando Haruka un poco perdida.

Has recuperado tu caballerosidad, la cual debo decir desapareció el día que Michiru llego a esta escuela – dijo Dea regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Cuidado – dijo Ion al ver como el rostro de Haruka se transformaba en indignación.

Dea no quiso saber nada y tomo a Michiru del brazo caminando delante de Ion y una muy cargada Haruka.

Llegaron a los vestidores en donde encontraron casi a todos los concursantes, los cuales solo les dirigieron rápidas miradas y se concentraron laptos y agendas electrónicas.

Dea les jalo hasta el otro extremo del vestidor, Ion y Dea no tardaron en imitar a todos los participantes, michiru miro a su alrededor, no es que quisiera parecer pretenciosa, pero ¿repasar? ¿Para que?, ¿no era acaso una prueba mas elaborada?, o por lo menos esa era la idea que tenía, pronto su mirada recayó en ella, su dolor de cabeza, estaba absorta mirando la ventana y al igual que ella no hacía nada.

Haruka sintió una mirada sobre ella, no es que fuera raro, pero apostaba a que todos los del lugar estarían concentrados en el duelo, para su sorpresa era la sirena la que le miraba, tal vez hoy no se gritarían, pero habían descubierto que podían hacerlo con la mirada.

Aunque – pensó haruka – sería mejor expresarlo, y con un salón tan silencioso seria mas entretenido, comenzó a acercarse, justo antes de que alcanzara su objetivo la subdirectora entro al lugar.

Jóvenes – dijo y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, cuando se aseguro de tener toda su atención – les tengo una sorpresa – sonrió – me han permitido revelarles la naturaleza de la primera prueba.

Todos los competidores le miraron, era extraño que les adelantaran algo del juego.

Es por precaución – dijo Ayleen – tenemos la sospecha de que hay personas dentro de la competencia que no controlan muy bien sus emociones

Eso lo dicen claramente por ti – susurro haruka a michiru

Idiota – dijo un poco más fuerte

Ayleen les miro – de hecho – hizo un pausa para imprimirle a sus palabras mas fuerza – es por ustedes – miro directo a Haruka y Michiru.

Todos voltearon a verlas, pronto regresaron la mirada a Ayleen en espera de que continuara.

Si por algún motivo – hizo otra pausa – el que sea, hay un accidente – volvió a interrumpirse – será expulsión inmediata.

¿Es que acaso vamos a jugar con pistolas? – pregunto con una sonrisa Edward

Ayleen le miro.

¿Vamos a jugar con pistolas? – pregunto un alarmado Julián

No precisamente – dijo Ayleen – la prueba es tiro con pistola, en espera de que hayan entendido mis indicaciones, jóvenes, les deseo mucho éxito – le vieron partir.

Todos se dispersaron, tratando la mayoría en recordar algo de esa prueba.

¿Ven lo que provocan?- pregunto Edward sonriente.

No te ves preocupado – apunto Haruka al notar su sonrisa.

En lo absoluto – dijo Edward – no creo que lleguen a tanto

Ion y Dea intercambiaron una mirada.

¿No pueden creer que ellas llegaran tan lejos o si? – pregunto Edward

Estamos aquí – exclamo Michiru, no era la primera vez que hablaban de ellas como si no estuvieran.

Lo siento – dijo Edward

No queremos darles ideas – dijo como toda respuesta Dea, regresando junto con Ion al rincón en el que habían estado minutos antes.

¿Tiro con Pistola? – Repitió Sam – eso no se usa desde los sesentas

No seas exagerada Samantha – regaño Darien

No me digas Samantha –

Así te llamas – dijo Darien sonriente - ¿o es que has cambiado de nombre?

Un bufido por parte de su hermana le anuncio su retirada, era a la única que toleraba en esos momentos de estrés, ella y Edward, pero su mejor amigo se encontraba en esos momentos con su hermana, acercarse a donde se encontrara ella, definitivamente no era sano para sus nervios.

Aun no entendía como, que de entre todos los presentes, ella luciera como si esto fuera un juego, eso le hacía que su sangre hirviera, ya era mucho que Edward le hubiese ganado el antepasado para que el pasado ni siquiera entrara a la final, y todo por una niña preparatoriana con aires de niño.

Alger llamo la atención de Michiru por un momento, Edward agradeció el espacio - ¿te portaras bien, verdad?

Por supuesto – dijo Haruka – ¿Qué haría sin la sirena?

Haru –

¿Si? – pregunto

Es enserio –

Hablo muy enserio – dijo la rubia – además al que me gustaría meterle un balazo es a Darien.

Haruka! –

Ayleen volvió a entrar, esta vez para llevarlos al estadio, sorprendidos fue poco, cuando al salir, vieron el excelente trabajo hecho para el "Duelo", se veían cuatro escenarios y mas de uno se imagino para que podrían servir.

Ocuparon los lugares que especialmente habían hecho para que pudieran escuchar las palabras del profesor dando la inauguración del evento, poco después hizo que el colegio por entero callara para escuchar el himno escolar.

Alumnos – el mugen contesto con gritos – conocerán la primera prueba, aunque confió en que solo quieran conocer el orden de estos, veremos en el Mugen una prueba de precisión y habilidad, hoy habrá tiro con pistola.

El mugen grito en aprobación, mientras el profesor seguía hablando de las reglas generales de la prueba a los espectadores.

El profesor Tosh, que era el encargado de esa prueba, les daba las indicaciones para la prueba a los competidores, pasarían de dos en dos, a tomar la prueba, en esta ronda solo pasarían los 20 primeros lugares, dejando fuera de la competencia a 5.

Todos asintieron cuando les pregunto si habían entendido - después de sus tiros les pediré que se retiren a los vestidores – fue lo ultimo que dijo Tosh, dejando a Ayleen con los participantes.

Pasaran por orden alfabético, sin importar grado escolar – anuncio Ayleen – y por orden del profesor Tomoe, Haruka Tenou.

La chica alzo su mirada hacia la profesora, mientras todos sus compañeros le veían – tu iras primero, sola.

Haruka solo sonrió.

Ayleen poso su mirada en la lista, quien dijera que el profesor Tomoe no tenia el sentido del humor retorcido, es que no lo conocía, mira que poner a Haruka como primera y sola, eso solo haría que el resto se pusiera nervioso, por que la joven Tenou parecía tener una habilidad nata con cualquier deporte, no importaba cual fuera, por eso no le sorprendería que la joven tuviera la calificación perfecta 20/20.

Dea e Ion le desearon éxito, y Edward le palmeo la espalda, cuando el profesor Tosh le indico que se acercara.

En el escenario solo había dos mesas, cada una con una pistola de aire comprimido, frente a ellas a una distancia de diez metros un blanco de 155mm de diámetro. La prueba consistía en cuatro turnos, en cada uno se tiran cinco balas, entre cada turno se dejaba que el participante descansara la mano por treinta segundos, y ganaba aquel que tuviera mayor acierto. La marca perfecta 20/20.

Las cámaras estaban listas, los encargados de esa prueba estaban en su lugar, ellos contarían el número de aciertos. Terrance capturaría toda la información en la computadora. Esta reflejaría los resultados en las pantallas que adornaban el estadio, para que todo el colegio pudiera verlos.

¿Lista? – pregunto Tosh

Haruka asintió, se coloco las orejeras, tomo la pistola, se aseguro de que su mano sostuviera correctamente la pistola, su brazo lo extendió poco a poco; sentía las miradas sobre ella, todos expectantes, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

El blanco y ella, se concentro y poco a poco su dedo apretó el gatillo, cinco tiros seguidos se escucharon, el brazo de la rubia se apoyo en la mesa, y aunque el resultado tenia que ser al final, alguien grito 5/5.

Se escucharon cinco disparos más, el chico volvió a gritar el resultado 5/5.

Michiru miro sorprendida el despliegue de talento de la rubia, desvió un momento su mirada a sus compañeros ¿era su imaginación o todos estaban tensos?, miro a la subdirectora, tenia una sonrisa extraña en su rostro como si supiera de antemano que eso iba a pasar.

Haruka escucho el resultado de su tercer turno otro 5/5, volvió a estirar su mano, sonrió, su sonrisa se acentuó mas cuando volvieron a gritar 5/5.

Su rostro apareció en la pantalla junto con el resultado de su prueba 20/20, la marca perfecta, dejo la pistola y camino rumbo a los vestidores, con el aplauso de todo el mugen a su espalda.

Los siguientes en pasar fueron Lance Avery, Darien Chiba, Samantha respiro, no quería pasar con su hermano, por un momento pensó que eso sucedería.

Los rostro de ambos chicos aparecieron en la pantalla con su puntuación, la prueba no era fácil, pero solo hasta que pasaran los mortales, por que parecía que haruka no entraba en esa categoría, los alumnos pudieron apreciarlo, Darien en segundo lugar con 11/20 y a Lance con 9/20.

Michiru vio desfilar otra pareja, su turno sería el siguiente, bien conocía las reglas y algo de técnica, en cuanto escucho su nombre y el de su compañero ambos se levantaron.

Tomo la pistola, dispara sus cinco primeros tiros, escucho al Mugen gritar ¿era por ella o por su compañero? En sus treinta segundos antes de su segundo turno le informaron que había logrado 4/5.

Aun cuando había iniciado bien, no pudo conseguir mejorar su primer resultado, al final su rostro estaba debajo del de haruka, era la mejor marca después de la rubia, 16/20

Al entrar a los vestidores, vio caras poco amigables, claro no era de esperarse que los universitarios estuvieran contentos por que otra joven de preparatoria estuviera por arriba de ellos.

Ya decía yo que el ostentoso titulo era por algo – dijo la familiar voz de Haruka, se giro para enfrentarla -Aunque no se, si el prodigo se refiera al tiro con pistola, lo que me lleva a pensar ¿a cuantos novios has matado?

No seas grosera – dijo Dea dándole un golpecito en el hombro iba a comenzar a regañarla cuando llego Ion y la abrazo.

Por nada – dijo Ion a Haruka, pues había interrumpido el regaño de su novia. La cual logro 11/20, mientras que el un 9/20 – no preguntare lo obvio, haruka, pero no se como lo haces - La rubia sonrió.

¿Entonces a cuantos has matado? – pregunto Haruka

Podrías ser el primero – dijo Michiru

Pero si tu inconciente ha salido a la luz – dijo Haruka divertida – no sirena, nunca sería un novio tuyo.

Serias mi novia, no novio y créeme no eres mi tipo – dijo Michiru

No estoy… - Haruka no pudo terminar su oración, el ruido del estadio llamo su atención, miraron a las pantallas, en donde aparecían los nuevos resultados, Edward estaba debajo de ellas, con 15/20 y para sorpresa de muchos el rostro de Hotaru Tomoe estaba al lado de el con una marca similar.

Setsuna logro un decente 12/20, del grupo solo Julián y Nyx fueron descalificados, junto con otros tres universitarios.

En cuanto entro Hotaru, Haruka fue a recibirla – bien hecho pequeña

Gracias – dijo hotaru – me tomo mas de lo esperado calcular la mejor forma de darle al blanco.

¿Por qué no me extraña? – Exclamo Haruka – era obvio que ibas a calcular la forma de ganar, geniecillo del demonio.

Fin de flash back…

OoOoO

No es que quisieran salir del lugar, no desobedecerían una orden directa, pero encerrarlas, ¡Algo si que estaba muy mal!

Se miraron por…, ya habían olvidado el número, lo más frustrante era el hecho de que no pudieran hablar, no sin terminar gritándose, que no seria una mala idea dado que no sabían que pasaba.

Pero se obligaron a mirar hacia otro lado o faltarían a una de las pocas reglas que les impusieran antes de encerrarlas en ese lugar.

OoOoO

El tiempo encima y la presión de declarar algo nunca antes visto en el colegio les tenia un poco nerviosos, pero nadie estaba tan serio como el profesor Tomoe.

¿Por que le extrañaba? – Se pregunto Tomoe – era haruka después de todo siempre tenia que hacer algo para llamar la atención y claro para provocarle dolor de cabeza, nada había mejorado desde que llegara la joven Kaiou, claro no esperaba que mejorara nada, pero tampoco que todo empeorara y ahora les daban esta tarea. Miro la pantalla el video de la segunda prueba comenzaba a proyectarse.

Prueba II: Ajedrez Rápido

Flash back…

Ya habían deducido que el hermoso escenario con piso de mármol, con diez mesas, cada una con dos sillas iba a hacer para una partida de ajedrez.

La novedad era lo de rápido, el tiempo fijado 20 minutos, lo cual lo hacia muy emocionante, pasarían cinco parejas primero y después las cinco restantes, esa eran las reglas que les informaban en ese momento.

Dejaran una mesa de distancia. El ganador de su partida pasara a la siguiente prueba, era así de sencillo. Lo cual era una pena, ya que a diferencia del enfrentamiento anterior ahora solo pasaría la mitad.

Los nombre se movieron por las perdidas recientes, dejando parejas interesantes, entre ellas, a los hermanas Tomoe. El orden sería alfabético y no se respetaría grado escolar.

Entre los primeros que tomarían esa prueba estaban los hermanos Chiba, Kaiou y Dea, para sus adentros agradecieron el no enfrentarse. Tomaron asiento. Revisaron rápidamente los relojes. El profesor Cleaver, dio la señal y comenzaron las partidas.

Transcurrieron los diez primeros minutos en completo silencio, el propio estadio parecía concentrado en las partidas, solo se escuchaban cuando los competidores tocaban el reloj, para el cambio de jugador.

Michiru Kaiou fue la primera en obtener el rey de su contrincante, con diferencia de minutos se comenzaron a conocer a los otros finalistas. Samantha y Alger habían quedado fuera.

Esta ocasión mientras se dirigían a los vestidores, Michiru estaba feliz de que Dea le acompañara. Se abrazaron y miraron la siguiente partida, Darien y sus compañeros universitarios, también miraron.

La siguiente ronda estaba por comenzar, casi todas las miradas recaían sobre las hermanas Tomoe.

Setsuna miro a su hermana, ¿Cuántas veces había podido ganarle una partida a esa pequeña? Pocas y ahora esta era una partida de ajedrez rápido y no dudaba que hotaru supiera algunas movidas al respecto.

El profesor volvió a dar la señal, hotaru comenzó un ataque directo contra la casilla F7, setsuna entendió tarde el movimiento, todo fue cuestión de segundos para que hotaru luciera en la pantalla con el menor tiempo hecho y como ganadora de la partida.

Mucho tiempo después le siguió haruka, nadie noto el tiempo que hizo, después de hotaru era difícil ver eso, sin embargo, mas temprano que tarde, eso daría un dolor de cabeza.

Fin de flash back…

¡Ni siquiera jugaron al mismo tiempo! – dijo uno de los profesores

¿Era posible lograr el mismo tiempo en una partida de ajedrez rápido?, ahora sabían la respuesta, si.

OoOoO

Bufaron al mismo tiempo, algo que les desconcertó, ¿Es que acaso pensaban en lo mismo? El que se levantaran al mismo tiempo solo les aterro mas, lo único que lograron hacer fue a colocarse lo mas lejos posible una de la otra, acción que definitivamente no servia de mucho en ese lugar tan pequeño.

OoOoO

Colocaron el siguiente video, se acomodaron una vez mas para contemplar la siguiente prueba, lo único diferente de esta prueba es que se les había otorgado a los participantes un descanso de 30 minutos y se les habían dado otros 30 minutos para que se alistaran, pues requerían un cambio de vestuario.

Comenzó la proyección.

Prueba III: Salto Ecuestre

Flash back…

Claro – dijo Hotaru intentando arreglarse el traje – era obvio que querían deshacerse de mi, ¡una prueba física y con animales!

Haruka le sonrió.

Quita esa sonrisa Tenou – dijo Hotaru.

Haruka no dejo de sonreír, si había algo que en donde hotaru no fuera buena era en pruebas físicas, y aunque no lo habían declarado, era obvio por el atuendo, que seguía algo con caballos, carrera o salto, mas probablemente el segundo, aun así eso no consolaba a su amiga.

Michiru miro alrededor, ahora los únicos hermanos que quedaban eran los Tenou, y de su circulo solo quedaban Dea, Darien, Edward, Hotaru y Haruka, los otros cuatro eran universitarios que les miraban de manera mas que hostil, no era para menos en su fuero interno les llamaban culpables por quitarle lugares a sus amigos universitarios.

¿Sabes montar? – pregunto Haruka a su lado

Eso nunca lo averiguaras –

Michiru – dijo Dea que había escuchado el inicio de probablemente su nueva pelea, en la comida no había sido mejor.

Yo no he sido – dijo Michiru

No otra vez – dijo Dea amenazando a Haruka.

Ayleen llego por ellos, en cuanto salieron al estadio, supieron que la prueba era de salto.

En esta ocasión, debían para tener calificación perfecta saltar los doce obstáculos, uno de ellos era doble y el otro triple. Los puntos se comenzarían a restar con cada obstáculo que no fuera recorrido o el caballo tirara.

Sus caballos serán dados al azar – informo el entrenador Carter.

Grandioso y doblemente grandioso – susurro Hotaru.

Ahora – dijo Ayleen obteniendo la atención de sus alumnos – esta prueba será por el orden en que terminaron, Hotaru tu vas primero.

Genial – dijo con claro sarcasmo.

Éxito – dijo Haruka.

Ayleen vio como Hotaru se dirigía al entrenador Carter, regreso su mirada a su programa y noto algo extraño, los nombres de Haruka y Michiru estaban juntos – eso no es posible – pensó - ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que acaben al mismo tiempo una partida de ajedrez rápido?

Haruka, Michiru – al escuchar sus nombres, se acercaron a la profesora.

Tienen el mismo tiempo registrado – dijo Ayleen – así que, deben decidir, quien ira primero.

Primero las damas – dijo Haruka

Entonces ve tú – replico Michiru

Como quieras – respondió Haruka

Hey – reprendió Ayleen – no están con sus amigos, esto es en serio.

Iré yo primero – dijo Haruka

¿Michiru? – pregunto Ayleen

Estoy de acuerdo –

Bien – dijo la profesora que se alejo para ir donde se encontraba Terrance, tenia que cerciorarse que no era un problema de computadora.

Desastroso no describía lo que paso con hotaru, ella misma se había ido a sentar junto con los descalificados después de la prueba. Ni siquiera se molesto en ver la puntuación. Pasaron dos universitarios, después logrando calificaciones de 8.0 y 8.5 respectivamente.

Fue turno de Haruka que enseño una vez más que alguien arriba le quería demasiado, no fue perfecto, un obstáculo fue derrumbado por su caballo, pero aun así el 9.5 rayaba en lo que ella representaba.

El turno que seguía era para Michiru, a diferencia de Haruka dio una vuelta con su cuadrúpedo amigo antes de comenzar el recorrido, su elegancia en cada salto les informo que la joven estaba familiarizada con este tipo de actividad, además parecía que su caballo estaba feliz de llevarla encima, su rostro apareció junto con la calificación perfecta 10.

Michiru entro sonriente a los vestidores, en donde solo encontró a haruka, los dos universitarios habían dejado el lugar, al ver que había ya dos posibles finalistas, bueno una, michiru estaba más que adentro en la final.

Dea obtuvo un 8.0, después de ella paso Darien el cual al ver su calificación final 8.5 aventó su guía enojado, otro de los universitarios estuvo a punto de alcanzar a haruka, pero solo quedo en susto, Edward sonrió apenado al ver su 9.0 no competiría con su hermana ese año y eso era una lastima. Nadie quiso entrar al vestidor, ya que no había nada que hacer ahí.

Uno más – susurraron al mismo tiempo, algo que provoco que se miraran

Lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue si se enfrentarían, y si fuera así ¿Qué actividad tendrían?, el último escenario era solo una plataforma, pero sobre todo se evaluaban para deducir ¿Quién ganaría?

En cuanto salio el penoso resultado de Warren, el ultimo universitario, quedaron unos segundos petrificadas, ¡ya era una realidad se iban a enfrentar!

Fin de Flash back.

¿Y ahora que? – pregunto otro de los profesores

Veamos la final – recomendó otro.

¿Qué podría darnos? – pregunto el profesor Tomoe

No estoy seguro de lo que buscamos – dijo Ayleen – pero tal vez nos ayude a tomar la mejor decisión, si la revivimos.

No estaban seguros de conseguir algo, aun así colocaron el video.

Final del torneo interno del H. colegio Mugen:

Duelo de espadas.

Flash back…

El estadio del Mugen se encontraba totalmente lleno, el ruido del lugar llegaba hasta los vestidores, el único consuelo que tenían los caídos en competencia era que tenían los mejores lugares para disfrutar la final, claro si el humor daba para ello.

Cuando el profesor Tomoe tomo el micrófono para llamar la atención de sus alumnos el lugar quedo en silencio, como si alguien hubiese apagado el sonido.

Se escucharon las palabras del profesor, donde hablo de honor, entrega y lucha, y por fin pronuncio los nombres de los que se debatirían el honor y el sonido del estadio se volvió a encender.

Haruka Tenou – dijo el profesor con notable orgullo en su voz, la rubia subió al escenario, portaba un traje azul marino hecho especialmente para el duelo de espadas, en su mano derecha una espada con la empuñadura adornada con su piedra favorita zafiros.

Por favor – dijo el profesor tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido – recibamos ahora a la señorita Michiru Kaiou

Michiru salio, claro si no fuera una concertista internacional, seguramente hubiese dado la vuelta y corrido, pero la presión del publico era algo tan natural como respirar, y aunque era claro que había una gran preferencia por su contrincante eso no la hizo mermar.

Aun así no se imagino tener ese recibimiento, probablemente era parte de la educación de los alumnos, aunque tal vez fuera sincero, ya que no había sido tan ruidoso como el de la rubia.

El color blanco de su traje le sentaba muy bien a Michiru, su lindo cabello estaba agarrado en una atractiva cola, y en su mano derecha sostenía firmemente su espada.

Haruka le miro, no tardo la joven kaiou en enfrentar sus miradas, esta prueba les iba muy bien, su relación no podría ser mejor representada que en una batalla, ¡y ahora tenían armas!

Cuando el profesor Tomoe dio el micrófono al profesor Lank, el especialista en duelo y el cual sería el que fungiría como arbitro. El colegio volvió a rugir, posiblemente no eran las únicas que pensaban que esto seria interesante, haruka su líder nato en todos los eventos, michiru la novedad de la escuela quien llego para vivir peleando con la rubia, y no esta de mas decir que el titulo de niña prodigo ahora tenia sentido.

¿Listos para la masacre? – pregunto Edward a sus cercanos.

No debemos ser tan apáticos – dijo Dea que por dentro gritaba que habría hoy un asesinato.

Lo único que se – dijo Ion – es que ellas si que lo están.

Dea miro al escenario, las miradas de ellas ya se habían conectado y comenzado a pelear incluso antes de que dieran la señal, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se abrazo a Ion e intento recordar alguna plegaria.

El profesor Lank dio la señal.

¿No se harán daño o si? – Pensó Dea - ¿Cuáles eran las malditas reglas del duelo de espada? Solo podía recordar la parte fea, pero no la técnica. Y o por Zeus la primera de sangre, su cerebro trato de calmarla eso es del siglo XVIII – respiro aliviada - ¿Por qué recordaba cosas tan horribles?

Ahogo un grito cuando vio a haruka lanzarse sobre michiru, en los duelos de espada no había ventaja para ningún sexo, esto era solo destreza e inteligencia, no fuerza, y eso lo hacia sumamente emocionante, pues Haruka ya había probado que las tenia, y la niña prodigo las había demostrado hoy.

Haruka sonrió, al parecer también la sirena conocía el uso de la espada, bien no se iba a quedar mirándola con ese traje que se le pegaba como segunda piel delineándola y sobresaltando su lindo cabello – no le gustaron sus pensamientos y dejándoles aun lado - la ataco, michiru la esperaba.

El ruido de las espadas chocando era hipnotizante, solo les faltaba gritarse, para darle a esa visión una explicación de lo que sucedía, pero lamentablemente solo ellas se lo decían con la mirada.

Los verdes ojos de haruka brillaban y los zafiros de michiru flameaban, por momentos haruka la perseguía por momentos ella era perseguida, sus espadas se habían encontrado innumerables veces en tan poco tiempo.

A muerte – recordó Dea y se enojo consigo misma por recordar las malditas reglas de siglos atrás cada uno de ellos haciéndola aterrarse mas, no, nadie iba a morir, era solo una estupida competencia.

Dea – llamo Ion – es mi brazo querida, no pasa nada la ganadora será aquella que desarme a su oponente.

Dea miro a su novio agradecida, era obvio que esa fuera la mecánica de ese enfrentamiento, aunque su calma no duro tanto. La lucha estaba cargada del sentimiento que siempre les rodeaba y se intensificaba en lugar de mermar, varios minutos después, no habían bajado el ritmo, Dea tuvo la horrible sensación de intentaban hacerse daño y no solo desarmar a su oponente.

El estadio hizo un sonido de asombro, Haruka había por fin acorralado a michiru. Uno de sus brazos sostenía a Michiru, la cual tenia la espada enemiga en su cuello – no ha estado mal para una sirena –dijo haruka en su oído, ahora suelta esa espada.

Michiru había aferrado su espada en último momento, pero en el brazo equivocado y con el brazo de haruka era casi imposible lograr cambiar la situación. Casi.

Aun no has visto nada – dijo Michiru, lo ultimo que vio haruka fue su sonrisa, ya que cual pez, la joven se deslizo de sus brazos, hizo un split - por que no me extraña que sepa ballet – pensó haruka antes de sentir como dos piernas fuertes la derribaban.

Su espalda dio contra la dura madera del escenario, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, tenía que agarrar su espada, la cual si caía, era su fin.

Se movió tan rápida como era ella y la tomo, solo fue una fracción de segundo lo que le tomo toda la escenita y no perdió tiempo, se movió aun en el piso y con un movimiento digno de contorsionista, derribo a michiru.

Las dos seguían en el piso espadas en mano, respiraron un momento y antes de que el árbitro dijera algo, se levantaron con un movimiento digno de kung fu.

Por Zeus – exclamo Ion, no siendo el único que pensaba si eran acaso seres divinos y no unas simples alumnas de preparatoria.

Uno, dos, tres, atrás adelante, piruetas dignas de gimnastas, movimientos dignos de un ajedrez rápido. De repente se detuvieron, dando un respiro inusual que declaro a los más observadores que en efecto no eran súper chicas, solo alumnas que llevaban compitiendo todo el día y ahora estaban comenzando a agotarse. Se miraron, justo antes de arremeter una vez la una contra la otra.

Ninguno de sus amigos podía articular palabra alguna.

El profesor Tomoe se acerco a Lank - No habrá descanso – declaro el profesor – se ha convertido en prueba de resistencia, si no lo hacemos así jamás tendremos a una vencedora.

Entendido – dijo Lank el también había notado que las jóvenes tenían espíritu de guerreras, por lo cual sería mas fácil que se encontrara a una ganadora, si no se hacían pausas, tomo nota mental de ofrecerles un puesto en su cátedra. Aunque ya había tratado de llamar la atención de haruka sin mucho éxito, ahora se esforzaría el doble.

Sus pechos, subía y bajaba, como cuando apenas comienzas a hacer ejercicio, el sudor no había hecho presencia aun, en el caso de haruka eran contadas las veces que lo había visto.

Sus armas las chocaron una vez más, con tal fuerza que ambas armas salieron disparadas hacia arriba. Se miraron un momento antes de saltar por sus armas y tratar de capturar el de la otra.

No tuvieron tanta suerte en capturar sus espadas, pero se habían quedado con la de su contrincante, cualquiera diría que la de michiru con una linda empuñadura de adornada de amatistas verdes, seria liviana, pero haruka se sorprendió al ver que la espada era todo lo contrario.

Sonrió, por primera vez conoció lo que era la competencia. Por un momento se sintió un poco triste pues no duraría mucho.

Michiru movió la espada, quería asegurarse de no tener en sus manos algo tan pesado, ni tan liviano, pues podría ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder, no era una experta en pesos, pero podría asegurar que pesaban lo mismo. Sonrió esto se iba acabar en este instante.

Las dos atacaron, como si la espada que tuviera siguiera siendo una extensión de su mano, y no la espada del contrincante. Sus espadas parecían capaces de enrollarse si es que fueran tan flexibles, el sonido del choque era escalofriante y de pronto ambos cuerpos chocaron, si las espadas hubiesen estado en medio las habrían atravesado, pero las espadas volaron en diferentes direcciones, se levantaron tan rápido, que creyeron que el golpe que se habían dado al estrellarse la una con la otra no había sucedido y se lanzaron por sus armas.

El lugar enmudeció, el sonido de dos espadas chocar contra el piso corto el silencio, ninguna había logrado llegar, ambas habían perdido su arma.

Haruka y Michiru se levantaron, no podían hacer otra cosa, pues abandonar el escenario no era una opción, pues era descalificación directa y bueno el no estar armadas también.

Fin de flash back…

Creo – dijo uno de los profesores – que las estadísticas entregadas son correctas.

Estamos hablando de declarar… - dijo otro

No veo otra opción – interrumpió otro de los profesores.

Para evitar una discusión que no llevaría a nada Ayleen sugirió una votación, favor o en contra, de declarar lo nunca pensado.

Cinco contra tres, y solo faltaba el profesor Tomoe, aun cuando ya estaba decidido, todos respetaban mucho la opinión del director, la cual parecía ser la única que realmente importaba.

Atenido a las pruebas, no queda otra – dijo el profesor – voy a declararlo.

OoOoO

Eternidad es poco ¿verdad? Se que con decir lo siento no es suficiente, pero no les hubiese dejado tanto tiempo si no fuera por una buena razón.

Espero lo disfruten y el siguiente capitulo estará listo en estos días y prometo no tardarme nunca mas tanto tiempo en actualizar.

Gracias por sus reviews y solo me queda mandarles un saludo, y de nueva cuenta agradecerles el que se tomen un tiempo en leerme.

Nos vemos pronto!

OoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

**La Gloria del Empate**

Voy a declarar el empate, pero primero quiero hablar con ellas – dijo Tomoe – y dejar algunos puntos en claro, entre tanto tomen sus lugares, hoy el Mugen escribirá otra nueva pagina es su historia.

El profesor se dirigió con paso lento hasta el salón en donde literalmente había encerrado a las chicas, ahora que lo meditaba un poco, encerrarlas solas, era algo arriesgado, pero en momentos como este eso no era tan relevante.

Escucharon como la puerta se abría, y sus miradas se posaron en el director, eso no tenía una buena pinta.

Tomen asiento – dijo el profesor.

Así lo hicieron, rápidamente la rubia interrogo al profesor con la mirada – profesor – dijo.

Silencio haruka –

Bueno el que le llamara por su nombre era una señal positiva – pensó la rubia

Bien, el día de hoy sucedió algo muy extraño, por mi cabeza, debo admitir pasaron muchas ideas, una de las cuales no me gusto, pero después de revisar la evidencia me alegra saber que todo es resultado de sus extraordinarias habilidades y no de algo tan bajo como lo son los trucos o trampas – declaro el profesor.

¿Usted insinúa que hicimos trampa? – pregunto haruka

He dicho que guardes silencio haruka –

Es que no puedo creer que usted crea que… -

Solo dije que paso por mi mente – aclaro el profesor – ahora ¿me permites continuar?

Pero… - sintió un golpecito en su frente, michiru le había golpeado.

Puede continuar – dijo michiru.

Gracias – dijo el profesor intentando ocultar su risa.

Pero… - dijo haruka sobando su frente.

Guarda silencio – dijo michiru

Ella me pega y usted me acusa de hacer trampa como quiere… -

Haruka – llamo el profesor – tenemos poco tiempo, así que déjame terminar.

Pero… -

Haruka Tenou –

De acuerdo –

Bien como he dicho se reviso todo el material, dejando en claro que están dotadas con grandes habilidades, por ello y dado los resultados, el consejo por completo esta dispuesto a declarar algo que jamás se ha visto en el mugen –

Ambas le miraban expectantes, ¿les darían el resultado antes que ha toda la escuela?, ¿Por que?, ¿era para que la perdedora pudiera quedarse en aquel lugar y no dar la cara?

Solo quiero – dijo el profesor atrayendo su atención – que si bien en el colegio todos están acostumbrados a su comportamiento infantil

Se sonrojaron levemente.

Quiero que cuando estén cumpliendo la agenda, se comporten, pues están representando a un colegio de reconocimiento internacional –

¿Representando? – Repitió haruka - ¿estamos?

Así es – dijo el profesor

¿Va ha declarar un empate? – pregunto michiru, ganándole la pregunta a haruka.

Así es –

¡¿Por qué?! – Gritaron al unisón – yo le gane en…

Señoritas – ignoraron al profesor, haruka de hecho no escucho el termino o hubiese objetado.

El tiro con pistola – dijo haruka

Salto a caballo – dijo michiru

Gane mi partida de ajedrez – dijeron al unisón.

Ya se que ganaron su partida de ajedrez – dijo el profesor exasperado, ¿Qué pensaban que era el? ¿Un mentecato? No por nada era el director, además había pasado mucho tiempo viendo los videos y tenia los resultados era obvio que sabia eso.

¿Entonces donde quedo el final de fotografía? - volvieron a replicar ambas.

El profesor gruño algo intangible acompañado con – ni el consejo – poco después abrió la puerta – ¡síganme! – ordeno, había sido tonto al pensar que sería bueno que conocieran el resultado antes que el colegio, el que había tenido tanta presión y estaba cansado no tenia por que soportar eso, el era después de todo el director, aun así tuvo que hacerse una nota mental, tenia que decirles un par de cosas a esas dos, pero eso ya seria mañana.

Al llegar, el estadio por completo se silencio, el profesor tomo el micrófono, dio un discurso para preparar al colegio ante esa noticia, cuando pronuncio las palabras por un momento, se sintió como si fuera un estudiante otra vez, pero el estruendo del lugar le informo que la decisión había sido la correcta.

Los brazos de sus amigos, les rodeaban, Dea intentaba abarcarlas a ambas, solo escuchaban felicidades por todos lados, pero aun no entendían que había orillado a un empate, aparte del obvio final.

Todos se movilizaron, la mayor parte de los universitarios abandono el lugar, los que quedaron se dirigieron rumbo al lugar que la preparatoria había elegido para su festejo.

Se fueron a cambiar no muy seguras de lo que había pasado la ultima hora, terminaron al mismo tiempo de arreglarse, lo que les hizo encontrarse fuera del vestidor, ambas se repasaron con la mirada y vieron con horror que su día no mejoraba, ¿Cómo podían ir coordinadas?

Suficiente – dijo haruka – al parecer puedes hacer todo lo que yo hago

Michiru hizo una mueca – ¿lo que tú haces? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

¿Y que se supone que crees significa empate, princesa? – pregunto haruka.

Te gane en salto –

Y yo a ti en tiro - dijo haruka

Michiru puso los ojos en blanco eso ya se lo habían expresado - ¿Y como es que empatamos? – le pregunto.

No lo se – declaro la rubia – no se como se supone que nos evaluaron.

Miraron a ambos lados ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Por qué les habían dejado solas por segunda vez en esa noche?

Creo – volvió hablar la rubia – que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto – michiru la miro ese brillo en sus ojos no le inspiro confianza.

¿Qué propones? –

Vamos – dijo haruka tomándola por el brazo, acción que asusto por un momento a michiru. Haruka no encontró resistencia, pero si un inusual silencio, al girarse a mirarla la encontró totalmente sorprendida - ¿Que?

Puedo andar sola –

Claro – le soltó y caminaron rumbo a su fiesta.

El lugar designado para su fiesta de celebración, era una de las plazas, a la cual habían decorado para que luciera como un centro nocturno, una lona cubría todo el lugar, dejando fuera al viento y la posible lluvia.

En otros años, el ganador era recibido por una ovación y llevado a algún lugar especial, una simulación de trono, pero al entrar, nadie reparo en ellas, algo que molesto a la rubia, pero ese día inusual, no podía serlo sin ese acontecimiento.

Le indico a michiru le siguiera, sorteo a todos sus compañeros, al fin después de un par de minutos llegaron a la barra.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto michiru.

Haremos lo que ellos no pudieron, y es decidir quien de las dos es mejor – se acerco al barman, este asintió y se perdió dentro de la improvisada bodega.

Unos minutos después coloco una botella y dos vasos pequeños – gracias – dijo la rubia y se giro a ver a su acompañante – esta bebida no es nacional, así que puedes renunciar ahora o continuar con el reto.

En tus sueños Tenou, y se que es – la rubia le miro escéptica – es tequila y te enseñare como se toma.

Bien – dijo haruka – pero esa no es la prueba, tomaremos hasta que una se rinda, y para que haya un testigo – busco con la mirada, el barman era el único disponible.

La rubia le pidió que contabilizara cada caballito tomado y que al final declarara a la ganadora, el joven les miro tachándolas de dementes, aun así ante la mirada severa de haruka y la mirada de suplica de michiru (ha esta ultima no se pudo resistir), acepto.

Bien sirena – dijo haruka tomando su vaso – la primera es a tu salud.

Lo que significa amanecer muerta – dijo michiru, segundos después ambas terminaban su trago.

El barman entendió que eso no era un juego, en verdad estaban compitiendo, ¿Y que se supone que iba a hacer cuando terminara esto?

OoOoO

Dea e Ion llevaban varios minutos buscándolas, aceptaban que habían llegado tarde, pero no esperaban que ellas se fueran sin esperarles. Regresaron al lugar donde se llevaba acabo el festejo, con la esperanza de encontrarles.

Después de recorrer el lugar y ante la multitud, decidieron pedir la ayuda de Edward y Alger, no encontraron a Alger, pero tuvieron suerte con Edward, el cual rápidamente se unió a su búsqueda.

OoOoO

El joven barman no podía creer que siguieran insultándose después de 7 tragos, por que no era precisamente agua lo que tomaban y el tiempo en que lo habían ingerido debería estar en algún libro de records.

En vista de su nada exitoso intento de convencerlas de que era un error eso, les dejo, el si tenia cosas que hacer.

Creo que le gustas – dijo haruka

¿Y eso también me hace igual a ti? –

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto la rubia

Que le gustas a todo el mundo –

¿Te gusto? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara

En tus sueños – respondió la sirena – pero por lo emocionada que parecías al hacerme la pregunta, tal vez sea al revés.

No digas tonterías –

Michiru la miro fijamente – claro lo que te haga más feliz – dijo después de unos minutos.

No me gustas sirena –

No me digas sirena –

Sirena –

¿Por qué eres tan infantil?-

Tu eres la que se enoja por un sobre nombre –

Pero tú me lo pusiste ¿Por qué sirena? –

No lo se – dijo con claro sarcasmo – tal vez por que nadas como un hipopótamo en el agua.

¿Me estas llamando gorda? –

Ya ves que eres tu el problema, si te llamo sirena que por que, si te llamo hipopótamo que por que estas gorda –

Tengo un nombre –

No te diré Kaiou – declaro la rubia – tu hermano podría estar cerca y tomarlo personal

Podrías decirme señorita kaiou –

¿Señorita? ¿Según quien? –

Disculpa! –

Sirena, conozco los detalles de todas tus citas que has tenido desde que ingresaste a este colegio ¿Por cierto donde dejaste a tu querido Darien? –

No se de que hablas y a Darien no lo he visto –

No parecía muy feliz de que una niña berrinchuda como tu le ganara, bueno el no es muy bueno en esto, pero no lo reconoce –

El es mejor que tu –

No lo parece –

No es necesario ganar un tonto torneo para ver si eres o no mejor que los demás –

Claro, por eso dejaste todo en el campo, solo para dar lo mejor de ti misma, la gloria personal no significa nada –

Puede ser –

Eso es basura, tu sabes que deseabas eso, todos aquí solo buscan eso – Haruka hizo una pausa, su mirada había encontrado algo interesante – bueno aunque tal vez no le gustas tanto, igual y no eres tan interesante como crees –tomo el rostro de michiru y lo giro para que pudiera ver el espectáculo que tenia detrás.

Darien estaba enrollándose con una de sus compañeras, bueno lo que se veía del joven, ya que su compañera se veía muy entusiasmada.

Michiru se soltó - ¿y eso se supone que me interesa?

Pensé que salían –

Pues no –

Bueno ahora tal vez ya no, pero creí que se amaban –

Michiru iba a responder, pero su cerebro le mando una alarma y su semblante de enojo cambio, ahora sonreía – no sabía que te interesaba tanto mi vida romántica, pero antes de que te ilusiones mas, no, no eres mi tipo, ya te lo había dicho.

Haruka se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, michiru no retrocedió, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, no supo que sucedió, haruka solo gruño y se alejo, lo que iba hacer o decir no lo dijo, sirvió mas de ese desagradable liquido y bebió, michiru tomo su copa, no iba a perder.

¿Que te sucede? – Pregunto michiru – ¿ya ha muerto tu lengua?

Si que eres extraña, primero que no hable y ahora ya me extrañas, ya sabia yo que eres bipolar –

Pero mira quien habla, primero explotas y de la nada te quedas seria, además solo dices cosas para hacerme enfadar, ¿Cómo se supone que me ponga? –

Tus gritos me perforan los oídos – dijo mientras cubría sus orejas - además no me dejas escuchar la música – sonrió.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – michiru golpeo su frente por segunda vez en la noche.

Oye – haruka dejo de hacerle al tonto y sobo su frente.

Parece que si – dijo michiru – aunque al parecer no te has dado cuenta que la música supera nuestra voz.

Estaba siendo sarcástica –

Aprende a manejar primero el sarcasmo –

Imposible – dijo la rubia y sirvió otra ronda mas, la cual bebieron.

¿Qué le puedes ver? – pregunto haruka después de unos minutos.

¿A quien? –

Olvídalo –

Y después yo soy la loca –

Yo nunca he dicho que estés loca, todavía –

Michiru le regalo una mueca y giro su rostro hacia donde estaban los universitarios, algo que mal interpreto la rubia.

En verdad le quieres – afirmo la rubia

¿De que hablas? –

Le miras con añoranza –

No digas tonterías –

Sabía que tenías dentro de todas tus cualidades un poco de ridícula –

Michiru tomo su vaso, el impulso le mandaba a tirárselo en la cabeza, se contuvo, no iba decirle que intentaba enfocar las cosas, ya que al parecer el licor estaba comenzando a alterar su visión – no le miraba – dijo - mire alrededor por que me sorprende…

¿El qué? –

Que no tengas a todas esas tías encima de ti –

Auhm –

Michiru le miro - ¿Y donde están todas tus – hizo una pausa – amigas?

Sirena, sirena, sirena, ¿Qué haré contigo? –

No me digas así –

Ya hemos planteado eso – dijo la rubia – tu sabes que no dejare de decirlo y yo se que en el fondo te encanta, ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo?

No me gusta –

No dije que te gustara, dije que te encanta –

Michiru gruño

Ese no es un ruido digno de una señorita – dijo haruka.

Michiru se acerco a ella, la rubia si que retrocedió, pero rápidamente regreso a su postura, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Unos brazos rodearon la cintura de michiru y le jalaron – no le mates – dijo la familiar voz de Edward.

Haruka y michiru miraron al recién llegado, el cual miraba a su hermana con reproche - ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – miro la botella.

Es obvio – respondió haruka – hacemos el trabajo que no pudieron hacer esos genios.

Haruka esto es lo mas bajo que has hecho hasta ahora – dijo Edward – michiru es una dama y…

Yo acepte el reto – dijo michiru – se tomar, Edward, y se que puedo ganarle a tu hermana.

Ya vez – dijo haruka

Esto no me agrada – dijo Edward – haruka tu sabes que mañana tienen que madrugar.

Querrás decir que en un par de horas…-

Haruka –

Solo estaba corrigiéndote, ya son las 12:30 a.m. –

Lo que sea – dijo Edward y miro a michiru – nena hoy a las ocho de la mañana tienen reunión con el reportero que les acompañara.

Omh – fue todo lo que salio de michiru.

Edward miro mas enojado a su hermana - ¿ves? Se vera muy mal el que no lleguen a tiempo, además ya no puedes seducir a tu reportera.

Haruka sonrió ante el recuerdo –

¿Qué paso? – pregunto michiru

El año pasado haruka hizo lo que quiso con la joven que le acompaño, provocando que le sacaran de la redacción -

Eres mala – dijo michiru

Hey que no era una niña, era más grande que yo – se defendió haruka.

Ya no importa – dijo Edward – ahora asignaron a un hombre, y tendrán que madrugar

Bueno siempre se puede persuadir a alguien, solo hay que buscar la forma – dijo haruka

Claro se me olvida que lo harás con tus encantos – dijo Edward

Haruka le miro feo – no hablaba de mi, si no de la sirena

Yo no haré nada de eso – dijo michiru.

Esto no tiene sentido – dijo Edward – trato de mantener una charla con dos ebrias, siento llamarte así michi.

No estoy ebria edward – dijo michiru

Ni yo tampoco – dijo haruka – además solo llevamos diez tragos

Grandioso – dijo irónico edward- aun así michi no olvides que tienen que estar en un par de horas en la redacción.

Esteremos ahí – dijo haruka

Mas te vale – dijo edward

Es enserio Ed es una promesa, ¿Cuándo he dejado de cumplir una promesa? –

Bueno hazme una – dijo Edward.

Lo que tú quieras – dijo haruka

Llevaras a michiru a la redacción a tiempo –

No es… - comenzó michiru

Edward le interrumpió, miro a su hermana, ambos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos - ¿lo harás?

Bien – dijo haruka – solo para que veas que esto era una competencia limpia y no había nada sucio debajo.

Es una promesa – dijo Edward.

Pero aquí están nuestras reinas – dijo alguien abrazando a haruka, la cual se tenso.

Warren – dijo la rubia su instinto asesino se había esfumado, el chico estaba mas que feliz y su equilibrio no estaba muy bien.

Lo has hecho muy bien esta vez pequeña rubia – dijo warren revolviendo su cabello – y tu – miro a michiru – eres magnifica – se acerco para darle un beso, michiru se movió a tiempo para que quedara en la mejilla.

Haruka lo jalo y lo devolvió a su sitio, antes incluso de que lo hiciera Edward – COMPAÑEROS – grito Warren – están aquí y bueno conocemos a haruka le gusta tener a las chicas lindas con ella y creo que hoy nadie mas linda, ni atractiva que nuestra nueva campeona, claro junto haruka.

Warren ve al grano – dijo una divertida rubia.

Claro haru – dijo warren – COMPAÑEROS por favor hay que darles la bienvenida a este su festejo – todos los compañeros aplaudieron, Dea e Ion se acercaron a ellas y el alivio se reflejo en sus rostros.

Les abrazaron y volvieron a felicitarlas, sus compañeros les imitaron, así estuvieron un par de minutos recibiendo felicitaciones, claro a haruka le fue mucho mejor con todas sus admiradoras.

Edward cuido de michiru, pues no era tan fácil como su hermana, que le gustaba ser besada por toda chica linda que le fuera a felicitar.

Vamos a bailar que esto es una fiesta – grito Sam que fue esta donde estaba haruka y le jalo – Ed me ayudarías – dijo señalando a michiru.

Vamos – dijo Edward a michiru – hoy seré tu pareja de baile. La música subió unos decibeles más.

Un par de horas después, michiru se encontraba realmente divertida, edward era una persona genial, eso lo sabia, pero como pareja de baile era todo un descubrimiento que en conjunto con su caballerismo le sorprendía el que setsuna no le haya hecho caso aun.

Se pregunto si setsuna en cuestión estaba en esa fiesta en donde la mayor parte de la población era de preparatoria. Su vista le encontró rápidamente con sus amigas donde parecía que después de todo si sabían divertirse.

Su mirada regreso a Edward que también miraba hacia el circulo donde estaba el objeto de su afecto, desvió la vista por el grito general que se escucho desde la pista, una vez mas, ya había perdido la cuenta, haruka estaba exhibiéndose en ella, claro la primera vez si que se sonrojo, no sabia que alguien pudiera moverse así.

Suena a reto – dijo Edward a su lado – deberíamos enseñarle como se hace, ¿Qué dices michi?

Vamos – dijo tomando su mano.

Un par de mesas atrás setsuna les seguía con la mirada, acción que había hecho desde que una de sus amigas le señalara donde estaba Edward, eso acompañada de sus nada amables palabras contra el chico.

Y no es que no fueran obvias las palabras, todas ahí, incluyéndola a ella sabían que ella Setsuna Tomoe, era solo un reto para el galán de Edward Tenou, pero al parecer, todo lo indicaba, ya había encontrado su nueva fijación.

Lo único que no entendía es por que no podía dejar de verlos, era cuestión de tiempo, el siempre se había portado amable con Michiru, le defendía de las groserías de su propia hermana, siempre estaba cerca de ella, y además era bonita – con esos pensamientos amargos, arrancándole una mueca, setsuna se esforzó para desviar la mirada.

Sigues con eso – dijo Nix mirándola, setsuna desvió rápidamente la mirada de su amiga, ella parecía poder leerla mejor que nadie.

No se de que hablas – contestó.

Si que lo sabes, pero lo que más me sorprende es que parece que realmente te importa, eso es lo que me asusta – dijo Nix.

No me importa – dijo setsuna

Parece que tratas de convencerte a ti y no a mí – dijo nix

Podemos dejar esto – dijo setsuna – es una fiesta ¿no?

Lo que digas querida – dijo Nix, miro hacia donde la vista de setsuna se poso, Edward y Michiru, la pareja parecía feliz.

Ya se había tardado – dijo la voz de Darien detrás de ellas, también veía el espectáculo

De que hablas – dijo setsuna

Vamos era la chica nueva, es hermosa y su hermana no tiene acceso a ella por quien sabe que cosa, era cuestión de tiempo, es del tipo que les gusta a ambos – dijo Darien.

Así que es su tipo – dijo setsuna

Noto un poco de amargura en tu voz – dijo Darien – en lugar de que te alegres que por fin te dejara en paz

Setsuna dijo algo intangible y se levanto, esta definitivamente ya no era una fiesta.

¿Qué dije? – pregunto Darien

Olvídalo – dijo Nix - ¿Dónde dejaste a tu amiga?

Cierto – dijo Darien – yo venia a despedirme, tengo cosas que atender – se marcho sin decir mas.

Alrededor de las cuatro, Edward se fue con michiru, pidiéndole a haruka recordara su promesa y que también se fuera temprano a descansar, ya que tendrían un día caótico.

Deja de decir lo que pasara – dijo haruka a Edward – si no perderá la magia ser una ganadora del Duelo.

Como sea – dijo Edward – temprano y recuerda tu promesa.

Si – dijo haruka antes de perderse en la pista de baile.

Michiru le miro una vez mas antes de seguir a Edward, caminaron hasta el final de la plaza, pero no rumbo al estacionamiento - ¿a donde vamos? – pregunto michiru.

Michi, la escuela se hace de la vista gorda en cuanto a las fiestas, si, solo si, nadie maneja, cierran el estacionamiento para evitar cualquier problema, lo que nos lleva a que tenemos que caminar.

¿Dormitorios? – pregunto michiru

En efecto, todos tenemos uno, casi nadie lo usa, la escuela nos absorbe tanto que nos gusta llegar a un lugar un par de kilómetros lejos de esta.

Aun cuando estaba dentro del campus, caminaron bastante pare llegar a los edificios que acunaban al mugen. Le dejo en el edificio de preparatoria, el se dirigió al de universidad.

Suerte que el lugar contaba con una bitácora, donde localizo rápidamente su nombre y la habitación que le habían asignado desde el día que llego. Su credencial abría la puerta.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro y después de una rápida revisión se dio cuenta que estaba sola, su compañera seguramente seguía festejando. Se dirigió a las habitaciones, ambas las encontró abiertas, dio un rápido vistazo a ambas, en la de la derecha encontró un insignia de que era de ella.

¿Sorprendida? En lo absoluto, Will siempre había estado un paso adelante y esta vez no era la excepción, el dormitorio ya contaba con todo lo necesario para que ella se sintiera como en casa.

Se apresuro a alistarse para poder descansar un par de horas, sus ojos sin esfuerzo se cerraron, Le parecieron minutos, pero el ruido de algo romperse le despertó, no estaba asustada, nadie ajeno al mugen podía entrar, pero aun así su compañera de habitación podría estar herida.

Salio de la habitación para encontrarse con una imagen que le hizo sonrojarse, aunque tal vez su enojo era lo que le tenia de ese color, en el sillón bastante ocupada estaba haruka con una chica a la que no podía verle el rostro.

¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – demando michiru cortando su rollo.

Haruka se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de quien menos espero y callo al piso - ¿sirena?

Michiru miro a la chica, le sonaba de alguna parte, pero en ese momento su cerebro no procesaba al cien, no supo por que, tal vez su mirada asesina o tal vez la pena, pero la chica abandono el lugar a una velocidad inimaginable.

El ruido de la puerta fue lo ultimo que se escucho, antes de que el silencio ocupara su lugar. Se miraron por varios minutos, sin saber que decirse, la primera en hacer un movimiento fue michiru quien decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su cuarto.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto haruka

A dormir – el tono utilizado por michiru molesto a haruka.

¿Y sin una disculpa? –

¿Por qué debería disculparme?-

Me han dejado – dijo haruka apuntando lo obvio

Ese no es mi problema –

Claro que lo es – dijo la rubia que se preguntaba que hacia en el suelo todavía, aunque la vista de las piernas de su compañera era una buena respuesta, se levanto.

Yo no destruí todo a mi paso, provocando que mi compañera de habitación se diera cuenta de lo que hacia – dijo michiru.

Yo no destruí nada – dijo Haruka – solo tropezamos, a veces pasa ¿sabes?

Bueno pues ya sabes que hacer para la próxima – dijo michiru.

Haruka le interrogo con la mirada.

Ve por donde caminas – se giro y camino rumbo a su cuarto, ya había tenido suficiente de haruka por un día.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero el cuerpo de haruka no le permitió la acción - ¿Qué demonios haces? –

Me has interrumpido mi rollo – dijo haruka se aseguro que no hubiese nadie en la habitación de la sirena. – aunque creo saber por que.

Yo no ando por la vida enrollándome con todos –

Pero apuesto a que te gustaría – al terminar su oración sintió una almohada en su rostro.

Largo de aquí – dijo michiru que subía a su cama y se envolvía en sus cobijas.

Haruka recogió la almohada – no sirena, ojo por ojo y diente por diente, me has cortado una noche interesante, lo menos que recibirás será lo mismo.

Si crees que me importa lo que te haya o no cortado, pues mal por ti – dijo michiru, sintió como su cama se hundía al sentir peso al lado, resoplo. Si la ignoraba ella se iría, si le seguía su infantil juego, no dormiría esa noche.

Vaya creí que comenzarías a gritar que me fuera de tu cama – dijo haruka

…- No recibió contestación alguna.

Me estas haciendo pensar – intento de nuevo.

…- pero nuevamente no consiguió nada

Creo que realmente querías compañía esta noche, aunque tal vez era mi compañía, por eso asustaste a la pobre Mayi, sabia que era irresistible, y también que ya habías planeado todo para que me quedara en tu cama, en donde hasta me asignaste una almohada y… -

Michiru no soporto tanto – suficiente, largo de aquí!

Haruka sonrió - no.

Se miraron, ya no iban a gritar mas, sus ojos se ocuparían de decirse cada una de las cosas que sentían. Michiru fue la primera en apartar la mirada, estaba cansada, por no decir muerta y realmente quería dormir, así que se acostó y volvió a cobijarse, si haruka iba a molestar, tal vez podría intentar ignorarla como en un principio.

Haruka iba a molestarla, pero su propio cuerpo le pedía a gritos sentarse de una buena vez, acomodo la almohada en el espacio vació de esa cama y se acostó, tal vez podría seguir con su misión, molestarla y al mismo tiempo dormir un poco.

OoOoO

Hola, aquí esta otro mas, como lo prometí, XD

Gracias por los reviews!

OoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

Había salido a correr, después de todo no iba a dejar de hacerlo, ni siquiera estuvo lo suficiente en la fiesta para decir que estaba desvelada, además necesitaba con urgencia algo que le distrajera de las ideas que giraban en su cabeza.

Vio a Edward recargado en el convertible de su hermana - ¿Qué hacia tan temprano ahí?- su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada, las ahora ganadoras del duelo se acercaban.

Maldición – pensó – no quería saber nada de ellos por el momento y se los encontraba – estaba a punto de girarse, pero no pudo moverse, no supo que hablaban pues estaba muy lejos, pero la escena era suficiente para darse una idea.

Después de todo, tenían razón, ¿pero por que le dolía tanto? – se obligo a salir de ahí, después de todo correr ya no era una opción, así que se dirigió a su habitación.

Se alisto rápidamente, ya no iba pensar en tonterías, no más, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, y no tenia tiempo para eso.

La escuela estaba mas silenciosa y solitaria de lo habitual, eso le animo podría hacer todas sus actividades y tal vez podría salir a pasear después.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ahora se encontraba leyendo el ultimo articulo que tenia pendiente, tan concentrada estaba que no escucho que alguien se acercaba hasta que este le hablo.

Que suerte – dijo un sonriente Edward – te he estado buscando por todo el campus y…

Su cuerpo se tenso en el acto, cerró los ojos, medito unos momentos que es lo que iba a hacer, en cuanto se decidió los abrió y se levanto.

Edward quedo petrificado, esa mirada jamás la había visto en setsuna y menos dirigida a su persona.

Solo lo voy a decir una vez, aléjate de mí -

_Fin de flash back__…_

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Darien habían estado charlando amenamente y de repente Edward se había quedado callado.

Es solo que no entiendo – dijo Edward – siempre ha sido seria, y siempre parece enfadada cuando me acerco, pero esta vez fue diferente.

¿Sigues con eso? – Pregunto darien – creí que ya era tema olvidado – y era verdad hace un mes que había pasado eso y pensó que todo iba bien por que su amigo hace una semana que no tocaba el tema, hasta ahora.

Es Setsuna, nunca será tema olvidado – dijo Ed mirando a Darien con reproche.

No me mires así, además… – dijo Darien

Se que tu sabes que sucede – dijo Edward interrumpiéndolo - y no quieres decírmelo

No se nada – dijo Darien, miro a su amigo y supo que este no le creía – ¿por que no lo dejas por la paz? Es lo mejor

¿Para quién? –

Parece un juego para ti – dijo Darien, ignorando su pregunta.

No es un juego –

Si lo es – dijo Darien comenzando a enojarse – Edward es suficiente

Pero… -

Ella también es mi amiga – dijo Darien – y quiero lo mejor para los dos.

Yo… –

Ed es obvio que no sucederá nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Demonios ¿como puedes seguir en este plan después de tanto? -

Pero… demonios darien, no me entiendes, el problema es que tú nunca lo has sentido –

Todos dicen esa estupidez, no es justificación, no creo que exista un amor tan profundo, solo idiotas que creen en el –

Edward le miraba, parecía tentando a golpearlo, pero contra todo pronostico solo se dejo caer en el sillón mas cercano – no hay ninguna…

Ninguna – dijo Darien contestando su pregunta a medias.

Un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo a cambio.

Dicen que solo toma tiempo, además yo creo que se te volvió costumbre eso de perseguirle –

Acepto tus consejos – dijo Edward – pero no digas que lo que siento no existe, solo te pido eso.

Bien como quieras – Darien le miro un momento, para después posar su mirada hacia el cielo, que difícil era esto, pero como le dijera antes a Edward, Setsuna también era su amiga y Nix le había pedido ayuda, pues se estaba volviendo todo eso muy complicado, así que acepto. Después de todo lo único que tenia que hacer es que dejara el juego, aunque por momentos dudaba de que lo fuera, el parecía tan sincero.

También acordaron alejarse un poco, para dejar que todo se acomodara de la mejor forma. Después de varios minutos de silencio se despidió de Edward.

Se encamino a la cafetería, no había comido nada por estar con su amigo y ahora su estomago pedía a gritos comida, le vio dirigirse al mismo lugar y le alcanzo,

No le iba a preguntar como estaba, ella no estaba bien, era raro que tuviera esa pinta, pues nunca pareció realmente estar interesada en Edward, pero por lo que veía su amigo había estado haciendo bien su trabajo, una lastima que setsuna se tardara mucho en aceptarlo, tal vez otra hubiese sido su historia.

Hola – saludo.

Darien –

¿Vas a alimentarte? –

Setsuna solo asintió.

¿Te importa si comemos juntos? –

En lo absoluto – contesto la chica.

Así que para amenizar el trayecto y su futura comida, toco un tema de interés para la chica, su carrera y así adentrados en su tema continuaron su camino.

OoOoO

Michiru caminaba hacia su taller de pintura, bueno corría, no supo como se le había ido el tiempo tan rápido, claro culpo a Ion y Lea por distraerla más de la cuenta.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando les vio, Setsuna y Darien platicaban animadamente rumbo a la cafetería, al verlos no pudo evitar las preguntas que la venían rondando por su cabeza - ¿Qué se había perdido? – Se pregunto - por que de la nada, ninguno de los dos se acercaba a su mesa

Y aunque al principio no quiso pensar tonterías, pero con el tiempo, estas parecían dejar de serlo, se notaba su ausencia y distanciamiento y las pocas veces que se han encontrado tan cerca parecían forzados a saludarle. Aunque no solo era a ella, también con Haruka y hablando de la rubia había algo que no le dejaba de atormentar, el humor de la rubia dio un cambio radical después del duelo, para ser mas especificas después de que durmieran juntas. Sabia que era algo relacionado a ella, pues esa estupida sonrisa se formaba cada vez que ella entraba en su campo visual.

No entrara señorita Kaiou – pregunto la profesora sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento – dijo la chica entrando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, debería de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, tal vez solo estaba demasiado cansada y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

OoOoO

Miraba por la ventana de su salón, no que no le gustaran sus clases, pero descubrió que no podía concentrarse desde que el profesor entro. Así que decidió darse un momento de recreación y miraba a todos lados y a ninguno.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando vio que su dolor de muelas corría hacia el otro lado del campus – seguro va tarde – pensó.

Tenou, esta con nosotros – pregunto el profesor

Demonios – pensó haruka, giro su rostro y miro al profesor estaba enojado – si – fue todo lo que contesto.

Bien – dijo mirándola un poco serio y volvió a tomar su tema.

Resoplo, después de todo no era una buena idea eso de recrease en clase, así que intentaría concentrarse y dejar a las sirenas para después.

OoOoO

Llevaba esperando por ella cinco minutos, maldita rubia impuntual – pensó michiru, mirando alrededor en busca de alguna señal de haruka.

Un par de minutos después llego la rubia, michiru la fulmino con la mirada, pero la rubia solo sonrío.

Esa estupida sonrisa debería borrarla de algún modo – pensó michiru – llegas tarde – dijo.

Lo se –

Claro ella no se iba a disculpar – no… - comenzó.

Sube – dijo la rubia abriéndole la puerta de su carro – que vamos tarde – e interrumpiendo su replica.

Michiru se recordó que el asesinato estaba prohibido, y subió al vehiculo, haruka rodeo rápidamente el carro.

¿Qué hacían juntas?, bueno desde el primer día que tuvieron que asistir al colegio cede del torneo regional, la rubia había sugerido llevar solo un vehiculo, específicamente el de ella, para ahorrar cualquier tipo de contratiempo.

Muy renuente acepto, aunque mucho tuvo que ver que Edward le asegurara que la rubia no le haría nada, ese día lo seguía recordando, pues ese día había aparecido esa estupida sonrisa en la cara de la rubia.

_Flash back…_

Despertó esperando que la rubia o bien siguiera durmiendo o en el mejor de los casos se hubiese marchado a lo largo de la noche.

Al abrir lo ojos se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado, pocos segundos después alguien toco a la puerta.

Levántate sirena – dijo la voz inconfundible de haruka – o llegaremos tarde.

Extrañada por su comportamiento se dirigió rápidamente al baño, cuando salio de su cuarto la rubia le esperaba, con café en mano, le tendió uno.

No me veas así – dijo haruka al ver su expresión de desconfianza.

¿Qué le has puesto? –

Nada – dijo haruka, sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco – estoy demasiado cansada para pensar hacerte algo.

Le miro y vio una sonrisa que le provoco un escalofrío, pero no le tomo importancia en ese momento.

Lo tomo no muy segura de tener que hacerlo – gracias – dijo muy bajito como si se avergonzara de decirlo.

Llegaron rápidamente a su primera reunión del día, la cual resulto ser un fiasco, algo que enojo a la sirena, pues solo se cruzaron un par de palabras y se dio por finalizada.

¿Era una broma? – pensó michiru al salir del lugar, seguida por la rubia – haruka, ella sabia que esto era una tomada de pelo y que se tenían que despertar temprano para nada, seguro por eso tenia esa estupida sonrisa desde la mañana.

Miro a la rubia ella estaba normal, ni siquiera parecía disfrutar del hecho que ella estuviera mosqueada. No eso definitivamente no era lo que había provocado esa sonrisa.

Al llegar al estacionamiento encontraron aun muy adormilado Edward que al parecer llevaba un par de minutos esperándolas, les sonrío a ambas.

Se llevaran tu carro ¿verdad? – pregunto Edward a haruka

La aludida asintió.

Excelente – dijo Edward

Yo no voy…-

No te hare nada sirena – dijo haruka que hizo una pausa – que no quieras y aunque me agrada tu grado de confianza en mi, estoy muerta literal, no tengo tanta energía.

Idiota –

Niñas – dijo Edward llamando su atención.

Ella empezó – dijo haruka haciendo una muy mala imitación de la voz de michiru.

Haru –

Mejor ya me subo – dijo la rubia colocándose al volante de su deportivo.

Michiru – dijo Edward captando su atención – será mejor que dejes que ella maneje, después de todo tuvieron un día muy pesado, y aunque sean súper chicas, no creo que sea sensato que manejes.

Pero ella… -

Es piloto profesional – dijo Edward y la vio dudando – no te hará nada, me lo ha prometido, por lo menos por hoy.

Michiru alzo una ceja - ¿por hoy?

Bueno digamos que ella argumento que para mañana ya estarías en forma para defenderte – dijo Edward.

Para mañana yo llevare mi carro – dijo michiru. Edward sonrío era tan tierno cuando hacían sus berrinches, sin poder evitarlo le abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, agradecía poder tener una hermanita extra ala que si pudiera darle muestras de afecto.

Si lo que digas sirena, pero si no te apuras no llegaremos a tiempo – dijo haruka.

Subió de mala gana, Edward les despidió – pórtense bien – fue lo ultimo que escucharon.

**Llegaron al colegio, se identificaron y les dieron indicaciones de donde dejar el auto, ****así como a donde tenían que dirigirse.**

Ryu – dijo Haruka

Haruka – dijo el chico al que la rubia saludaba con familiaridad – supe que te vería nuevamente, cuando amenazaste con hacerlo.

No amenace, simplemente afirme – dijo la rubia

Si, pero no creas que no sabemos que paso – dijo el chico – toda la escuela habla de ello.

¿Han llegado muchos? – dijo evitando el tema.

Sois las primeras – dijo el chico – pero deja me presento, por que al parecer tu no lo harás – se dirigió a michiru – Soy Ryu Nosuke

Mucho… -

Ella es la niña prodigo – dijo Haruka presentando a michiru – la princesa del Japón y ¿Qué otro mote tienes?

Interesante – dijo Ryu antes de que michiru procediera a matar a la rubia.

¿Qué? – pregunto haruka

Olvídalo – dijo Ryu – señorita Kaiou – regreso su atención a michiru – es un placer por fin conocerle.

Gracias – dijo la chica.

Sobre todo después de lo acontecido, todos sabemos como le llaman, pero entenderá que nadie podía comprobarlo, hasta ayer –

Lo entiendo –

Si y yo también – dijo la rubia – ¿podríamos dejar de adularla y entrar?

Yo no puedo entrar – dijo Ryu sonriendo – por obvias razones, pero adelante en cuanto lleguen los demás comenzaremos.

Excelente – dijo la rubia – nos vemos

Ryu les miro hasta que se cerró la puerta tras ellas, era su imaginación o… bueno, este pintaba para ser un torneo interesante.

El lugar no estaba solo como había dicho Ryu, había un chico de cabellera castaña muy clara, balanceándose sobre la silla, tenía una cara de estar mortalmente aburrido ahí.

Hola – dijo Haruka

Ah – dijo el chico mirándoles – hola

Haruka le miro un momento mas antes de volver a hablar – ¿eres nuevo verdad?

Si – dijo el chico – me cambiaron de preparatoria, y me pidieron de favor que hiciera un esfuerzo por mejorar las notas, ahora me arrepiento, soy el segundo mejor promedio de la escuela y ahora tengo que soportar esto.

Haruka sonrío ante su comentario – no es tan malo – dijo la rubia – solo hay que encontrarle el modo de sobrellevarlo.

Lo veo difícil – dijo el chico, que de pronto se dio cuenta que no se había presentando – por cierto soy Daiki

Haruka – dijo la rubia – y la sirena se llama Michiru.

¿Sirena? – pregunto Daiki y miro a michiru con mas detenimiento.

Haruka se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente se repuso y disfruto su segundo triunfo del día, había logrado por fin hacerla sonrojar después de tantos intentos y había sido con algo tan simple.

La aludida se sonrojo, pero que demonios le pasaba a la rubia tarada que tenia a su lado, una cosa era que le llamara así en su escuela, pero creyó ingenuamente, que haruka dejaría su idiotez aun lado por estar en otro colegio, no iba a ser así.

Claro – dijo Daiki – entiendo el punto.

Su sonrojo se acentúo –idiota – dijo tan bajo como pudo, pero asegurándose que haruka le escuchara.

Supo que le escucho cuando la rubia sonrío.

El salón se comenzó a llenar, entre presentaciones y reencuentros las primeras horas se fueron rápidamente, después Ryu se encargo de explicarles lo que harían por los siguientes meses.

Poco antes de terminar su primera reunión, nombraron a Haruka vicepresidente del consejo, algo que no sorprendió a Michiru en lo mas mínimo. Después Ryu les ofreció pasar a la cafetería por algo de alimento pues era justo, después de todo la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado hace bastante tiempo.

Un deja vu le recorrió cuando caminaba rumbo a la cafetería junto a Haruka, muchos estudiantes tanto hombres como mujeres le saludaban, al parecer la rubia conocía a todo el mundo.

Se alegro de llegar al lugar si ningún incidente, aunque la rubia había desaparecido de su lado, pronto se formo para tomar sus alimentos.

Parece que estudia aquí ¿no? – dijo Daiki a su lado

Michiru miro hacia la misma dirección que su interlocutor, Haruka rodeada de más gente – parece – fue toda su respuesta.

Daiki le sonrío y ella no pudo evitar regresarle el gesto, comenzaron a platicar del torneo regional, y el hecho de que fuera nuevo para ellos. Pronto tomaron asiento.

Hola – dijo la recién llegada que rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuello del chico.

Hola – respondieron

Daiki envolvió a la recién llegada - ¿Cómo te fue?

Eso debería preguntarlo yo – dijo la chica, se sentía un poco ofuscada, no quería hacer una escena, ni parecer celosa, pero debía admitir que el hecho de que su novio estuviera con ESA chica hablando amistosamente le había llegado.

Saki – dijo Daiki – te presento a Michiru, Michiru ella es mi novia Saki

Un gusto – dijo Saki extendiendo su mano.

El gusto es mío – dijo michiru estrechándole la mano. No tuvieron tiempo de retomar su plática cuando llego Ryu.

¿Se están comportando? – pregunto el recién llegado.

Si Ryu – dijo Daiki extrañado de su pregunta.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Por que a veces se comportan de una forma peculiar – dijo el chico – por no decir salvaje, aunque debo decir que por lo general sucede cuando tu hermano viene por aquí.

Eso… - comenzó Daiki, pero fue interrumpido.

No te preocupes Ryu la sirena siempre provoca que la gente a su alrededor se vuelva violenta – dijo Haruka, había perdido a la sirena de vista un momento, y una vez localizada iba a formarse para tomar alimento, pero la fila era enorme, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto, y con eso se refería a robar de la comida de la sirena, así que decidía se dirigió a su mesa, cuando escucho de que hablaban.

Michiru enrojeció, por segunda vez en el día – haruka sonrío ante el hecho, cosa que le hizo enojar aun más, no iba a gritar, no delante de ellos, no lo iba a hacer, pero esa estúpida sonrisa de la rubia no ayudaba a controlarse, le estaba desquiciando.

Suficiente pensó michiru, si no podía hacer una escena en publico, lo haría en privado – Tenou – le llamo la chica lo mas serena que pudo – podrías darme un segundo.

No – dijo cortante

Michiru la fulmino y haruka seguía con esa maldita sonrisa.

Creo que deberíamos continuar con el almuerzo – dijo Ryu algo preocupado y se preocupo mas cuando vio a Haruka tomar del almuerzo de Michiru, se notaba que no tenía permiso por el rostro de la chica.

Pidió ayuda, pero al parecer a Daiki y Saki les entretenía verlas pelear, y antes de poder hacer algo, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Hey Haruka – la voz de dos chicas a unos metros de ellos hicieron que ambas dejaran de mirarse, para posar sus ojos en las interlocutoras.

La rubia les saludo y salio a su encuentro, dejando la pelea con Michiru, la cual le vio partir.

¿Todo bien? - pregunto Ryu

Por supuesto – dijo michiru, Ryu se encargo iniciar una charla para olvidar lo de hace unos momentos.

Al principio le costo un poco de trabajo concentrarse en la platica, ya que veía de reojo a la rubia con sus "amigas". Pero pronto tocaron temas que le hicieron enfocar toda su atención a la charla.

OoOoO

Estaba igual de aburrido que siempre, con todo y que su escuela recibiría en unos meses a diferentes alumnos para las famosas competencias regionales, el no quería saber nada de competencias, ni de estudiantes.

Sus amigos hablaban, bueno para ser exactos uno de ellos que estaba de muy mal humor por que había conseguido el tercer lugar de promedio del colegio, lo que lo tenia indignado.

El cambio de escuela no le trajo lo que le habían prometido y aunque sus padres estaban furicos, no había hecho nada para mantener su rendimiento escolar, como el noño de su hermano.

Y hablando del ñoño de su hermano, le vio salir del auditorio junto con todo el comité de ese año, iba a dejar de repasar a los ñoños cuando le vio.

Eso no se ve todos los días – pensó antes de dirigirse hacia donde había visto a la que probablemente le tendría entretenido todo el semestre.

¿A dónde vas? – escucho a su espalda. Pero no se detuvo.

Ha de ver visto algo interesante – respondieron por el.

OoOoO

¿Por qué no controlas a tu novia? – pregunto una gélida voz a su espalda

Toda la mesa guardo silencio y miro a la joven que había soltado esa pregunta – ¿Qué sucede mizuki? – pregunto Ryu

No es contigo, miro a Michiru, ella en acto reflejo miro hacia donde estaba Haruka, claro era obvio que su encanto alcanzaba para todas las escuelas de la región, su mirada regreso a la recién llegada – no se de que hablas.

La chica bufo – si no puedes controlarla…

Muy bien michiru buena persona llego a su fin – pensó la violinista, miro a la chica , supo que tenia una mirada nada grata cuando ella retrocedió un paso, aun así aguanto – lo diré una vez mas – dijo su voz completamente falta de emoción – no es mi asunto.

Será mejor… – dijo Ryu

Como si alguien pudiera controlar a la tuya – dijo el recién llegado.

Ryu palideció, esto se estaba volviendo un circo, lo peor es que tenia que suceder el año en que eran cede y peor aun enfrente de nada más y nada menos que la niña prodigo.

Mizuki parecía apunto de saltarle encima al recién llegado, pero este la ignoro y en una fracción de segundo se encontraba cerca de Michiru, demasiado cerca.

Soy Jin – se presento.

OoOoO

Haruka miraba debes en cuando a la mesa, sin poder evitarlo, sentía que era culpa de Edward, y el hecho de que no dejara de repetirle que tenia que cuidar de la sirena como si ella fuera una indefensa niña.

Creo que no nos pone atención – dijo una de las chicas

Si eso parece – respondió la otra

Lo lamento – dijo haruka – es solo

No te justifiques – dijo la segunda – puedo notarlo perfectamente, ¿no me la vas a presentar?

¿No creo que juegue en su liga – dijo la primera.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la segunda

Por eso – señala hacia donde segundos antes miraba la rubia.

Haruka y las dos chicas vieron como Jin se acercaba a michiru, bueno como Jin quería ocupar el mismo espacio que la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

OoOoO

Michiru no esperaba que tener al chico tan cerca, cosa que le agarro desprevenida y por consiguiente parecía nerviosa, en cuanto logro enfocarse en la situación – un gusto – dijo como pudo.

Mizuki bufo antes de irse, rumbo al lugar en donde estaba su novia con haruka.

¿Qué hace alguien como tu tan sola? – pregunto Jin a Michiru

Claro ahora somos invisibles – dijo Saki

¿Entonces? –pregunto Jin

Michiru le miro, el chico era bien parecido, más que bien, ojos azules claros, piel nívea, sus cabellos hacían contraste con sus ojos y se notaba que se ejercitaba.

Te has quedado como boba – dijo alguien a su oído, no pudo evitar brincar.

Jin miro a la recién llegada – Haruka –

Jin – dijo la rubia

Hey Jin es hora de irnos – un grupo de chicos llamaba al susodicho.

Una lastima – dijo mirando a Michiru – pero nos veremos en otra ocasión – dijo y antes de irse le guiño un ojo a modo de despedida.

Cuídate Haruka – dijo al pasar por su lado

Igual tu – contesto la rubia.

OoOoO

Eso fue rápido – comento una de las jóvenes que habían visto a haruka literalmente correr hacia donde estaba la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

Ni que lo digas –

OoOoO

Poco después Saki y Daiki se despidieron, quedando solo Ryu con las chicas.

Por fin tengo un poco de paz –dijo Ryu, ya que ese día no se estaba convirtiendo precisamente en su mejor día. – me gustaría que revisaran el programa que he hecho, para solo ultimar detalles y evitar que esto nos quite mucho tiempo.

Le miraron extrañadas -

Conozco su condición – dijo Ryu mirándolas

Ahora entiendo – dijo haruka - ¿Cómo es que se enteran de todo? Ni siquiera somos de la misma escuela!

Ya ves – dijo Ryu – nuestros compañeros de comunicación son bastantes competitivos.

Bueno no es que no lo hayan visto así, pero ahora que lo había dicho Ryu tomaba importancia, ellas eran al final del día una sola voz, o eso fue lo que había indicado el profesor Tomoe, así que si haruka se había hecho vicepresidente, ella también - aclarado el asunto – dijo Michiru – revisemos el material

Excelente – dijo Ryu, quien les entrego varias hojas, casi un manual a cada una, les dio los puntos básicos, poco después se despidió de ellas y se fue del lugar

Vamos – dijo haruka – este ha sido un día particular y créeme querrás descansar.

Michiru asintió. Y el regreso contra todo pronóstico fue tranquilo.

_Fin de flash back…_

¿Soy yo – dijo la rubia sacándola de su recuerdo – o setsuna ha estado evitándonos?

Michiru le miro, era obvio que Darien le daba igual y aun así lo había notado – pensé que era mi imaginación

Que raro –dijo la rubia – tendré que preguntarle de que va, no puede enojarse por que ganáramos

No creo que sea eso – dijo michiru

¿No? –

Michiru negó con la cabeza – ella es demasiado madura para enojarse por algo así, supongo que seria bueno preguntar que tiene, igual y la escuela la tiene un poco mareada.

¿La escuela? – Pregunto haruka – sirena, sirena, sirena

¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas? –

Oh vamos no te enfades, ¿es que acaso seguiremos con esta pelea toda la preparatoria? –

Solo deja de hacerlo –

No –

Idiota –

Ojala dejaras… – comenzó la rubia

¿Qué? –

Déjame terminar –

Pues no hables en pausas –

A lo que iba, ojala dejaras de intentar desesperadamente atraer mi atención de este modo - dijo la rubia – se esta volviendo embarazoso.

La única reacción que tuvo, fue golpearle, como siempre lo hacia cuando le hacia enojarse mas de la cuenta, pero antes si quiera de poder tocarla su mano fue atrapada por la de haruka, pensó que le iba a soltar, pero la rubia tomo su mano como rehén dejándola entre su pierna y su mano.

El rojo se apodero de sus mejillas, había hecho mil y un cosas para no sonrojarse por la ocurrencias de su compañera, pero ella cada vez se superaba para provocar eso, espero unos momentos a que la rubia dijese o hiciese algo, pero no sucedió.

No supo por que no trato de soltarse ni de protestar así que todo el camino restante el silencio reino en el lugar.

Cuando haruka se estaciono libero su mano – ahora si sirena, ya puedes… -

Michiru le había dado el golpecito en su frente, se lo merecía – pensó – después de todo me ha dejado congelada de la impresión.

Me ha dolido – dijo la rubia sobandose la frente mientras bajaba del auto

Ese era el punto – dijo michiru, mientras esperaba que la rubia le abriera la puerta.

Salvaje – dijo la rubia.

Bajo del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón en donde llevaban acabo sus reuniones con el comité, debes en cuando michiru miraba a haruka, esta seguía sobandose la frente

No ha sido para tanto –

Pero si me ha dolido – dijo haruka – mira – señalo su frente, la cual estaba roja.

Michiru miro atentamente, tal vez no se había medido en su fuerza y le había golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensó, o tal vez el que estuviera frotándose la frente había enrojecido la zona.

La rubia volvía a sobarse la frente, michiru puso los ojos en blanco – que exagerada – dijo, la rubia iba a replicar nuevamente, pero se congelo en su lugar, michiru le había quitado la mano con la que sobaba su frente, para que ella pudiera tocarla con la suya, parecía analizar que todo estuviera bien antes de besarle la frente – listo – dijo como si tal cosa y siguió caminando dejando a la rubia en shock y del color de la grana.

OoOoO

Una vez mas y para los que no vieron mi mensaje, una disculpa, pero les aseguro que jamás dejare un fic a medias :D

Que pasen un excelente fin de semana, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.

OoOoO


	6. Chapter 6 Perdida cuando ella sonrie

Se lo que piensan: "muerte a mi" por tardar milenios

Muchas gracias por la espera, y bueno aquí estoy

Espero os guste

OoOoO

Conocía de memoria el camino hacia su cama, así que no tuvo problema alguno en guiar a la chica a la cual besaba con gran entusiasmo, al ver los pocos centímetros que la separaban de su objetivo se aventuro a cargarla, logrando que esta soltara un gritito de sorpresa, el cual callo con sus labios al volver atraparla en un beso ansioso.

La joven sonrió dentro del beso, lo cual no paso desapercibido por su ansiosa compañera, quien dejo de besarla tan fogosamente para mirarle, sus ojos verdes se toparon con un par de hermosos zafiros que brillaban como nunca antes los había visto y le gusto pensar que era gracias a ella.

La mano de la ojiverde se acerco lentamente a la mejilla de la ojiazul, acaricio la piel de porcelana, que suave era, como lo eran sus labios y lo era todo de ella – Eres hermosa Michiru – dijo la ojiverde.

Si había algo hermoso en la tierra eso era Michiru sonrojada, pero si algo le hacia sentirse por completo perdida era cuando ella le sonreía.

Michiru sonrió ante el cumplido, estiro su mano hacia la nuca de su compañera y la atrajo hasta acortar por completo la distancia que les separaba, ahora ella le besaba con verdadera pasión.

La ojiverde no supo cuando Michiru se había colocado encima de ella, pero era consciente de que los roles habían cambiado, ahora ella era la presa.

Se dejo hacer por varios minutos, ¿Quién no lo haría con ese cuerpo escultural encima suyo? Pero la sirena hacia muy bien su labor, logrando prenderla por completo, quería mas y lo quería ahora.

Giro precipitadamente para colocarse encima de su compañera, pero solo logro caer de la cama.

El sentir el vértigo de la caída le hicieron abrir rápidamente sus ojos, los cuales se cerraron a la misma velocidad cuando se vio segura, respiro tranquilamente mientras la sensación se iba, cuando por fin se sintió despejada se aventuro a abrir sus ojos nuevamente y miro a ambos lados de su habitación, en cuanto se aseguro que se encontraba sola, se enderezo, apoyando su sudoroso cuerpo en la cabecera de su cama.

Su rostro se ruborizo rápidamente, imágenes del sueño vivido hace pocos segundos le llegaban cual película, agarro una almohada para sofocar un gruñido de protesta, sus puños se apretaron

No era justo – pensó – no es que nunca hubiese tenido uno, pero nunca había tenido tantos en tan poco tiempo, y por kami, con esa protagonista, y he ahí donde estaba todo el problema.

La protagonista, la sirena – rio con amargura al recordar cuando habían comenzado sus sueños subidos de tono - claro tenia que ser por lo más estúpido del mundo, por un insignificante beso en la frente!

Un beso que le tenia en un estado deplorable, ya que no se sentía con ganas de volver a dormir después de sus sueños, no que no le gustaran, sería una hipócrita si dijera eso, sin embargo tenía miedo de que la chica de la habitación continua le escuchara, ya no solo gemir, si no decir su nombre mientras lo hacía.

Se sentía tan ridícula, por Zeus no era una colegiala con su primer beso, y entonces ¿cómo podía esa acción tenerla así? Y dejando a un lado sus problemas nocturnos, en el día no estaba mejor, pues se había distanciado de la joven sin siquiera notarlo, y ahora estaban peor que antes, antes siquiera se gritaban, ahora ni siquiera eso.

Revolvió su cabello como acto reflejo de su estado actual, miro el techo y suspiro, había pensado en todo, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión; miro el reloj a su lado, resignada se levanto a darse una ducha después de todo no tardaría en amanecer.

OoOoO

Su mano se coloco en su pecho tratando de parar el dolor que sentía, pero sin resultado alguno, no ella no quería eso, ¿y entonces por qué no la detenía?

Abrió su boca para gritarle que se detuviera, para decirle que la necesitaba, para pedirle que se quedara a su lado, pero esta no salió.

Haruka – grito sin voz

Pero la rubia seguía su camino, sin embargo la chica que se la llevaba si volteo, no pudo verle del todo, pero esos ojos grises sin emoción alguna se clavaron en ella como dagas, el frio comenzó a cubrirla.

El calor regreso a su cuerpo al despertar, su rostro lo encontró cubierto de lágrimas, estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama y abrazaba su almohada como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse, limpio su rostro de las huellas dejadas por las lágrimas, pero el dolor en su pecho seguía ahí sin menguar.

Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro – que estúpida fui – se reprocho – no tuve que haberle besado.

Es un beso en la frente -

Fue suficiente para alejarla de ti –

Pero no iba cargado de ningún sentimiento –

Eso es lo que tú crees, seguro Haruka no lo vio igual –

Dejo su pelea interna, nunca ganaría, además todas las acciones de la rubia apoyaban la teoría de que había cometido una tontería.

La rubia simplemente la alejo, y ella solo sabía hacer una cosa en el mundo para defenderse y era encerrase en sí misma. Dando como resultado el que no se dirigieran la palabra ni siquiera a gritos.

Retuvo las lágrimas que se iban a escapar y respiro tan profundamente como le fue posible. De pronto la idea, que ya había calificado de descabellada, regreso era tan simple, hablar con ella.

Se levanto de la cama al escuchar el sonido de la ducha del cuarto vecino, y busco el reloj para conocer la hora, se extraño de lo temprano que era, pero al encontrar su imagen frente al espejo del tocador, esa idea paso a segundo lugar, su demacrado rostro le regresaba la mirada.

Fue entonces que se prometió firmemente hablar con la rubia, por lo menos – pensó – ya no había nada que perder y por lo menos regresaría el placer de caer en manos de Morfeo

OoOoO

Llegaron al colegio, Ryu ya les esperaba para darles las indicaciones de ese día, era increíble cómo podían estar en el mismo lugar, y parecer que se encontraban a medio mundo de distancia.

El chico en cuestión había notado, al igual que los más cercanos a las chicas, ese distanciamiento, y sin embargo prohibió, y vaya que le costó con algunos, decir o hacer algo, ellos no estaban ahí para problemas de parejas (o lo que sea que les haya pasado) si no para trabajar.

Rápidamente las abordo, dándoles las indicaciones finales, pues esta era la última semana en que estarían compartiendo actividades, por que después se cruzaban las vacaciones de invierno, y el regreso a clases marcaria el inicio de las competencias.

Michiru – dijo Ryu – ¿te molestaría mucho si supervisaras los últimos detalles de la alberca olímpica?

Para nada – dijo la chica

No te quiero excluir del conteo de votos, pero es que realmente y solo porque es necesario un testigo, no lo hago solo, se contar – dijo bromeando y logrando que ambas formaran una mueca muy parecida.

No te preocupes, yo me encargo – fue todo lo que dijo y se marcho.

Bien Haruka – dijo Ryu llamando su atención – contemos.

Haruka asintió, miro una vez más por donde había desaparecido Michiru antes de regresar su atención al camino.

El comité había coincidido en todo menos en la apertura del evento, unos querían un baile y otros un concierto, lo que llevo a una votación.

Después de varios minutos, se encontraron con que la mayoría quería el concierto – y yo que pensé que terminaríamos preocupándonos por tener una pareja para el baile – dijo Ryu

Haruka sonrió – yo también lo creí.

¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Daiki que se había enterado de los resultados por casualidad, ya que entro en el recinto justo para escuchar el intercambio de palabras.

No se – dijo Ryu – ¿que podría ser tan sorprendente, genial, llamativo y a la vez que aprobaran los invitados de honor que tendremos, pero que no aburra a los alumnos?

Ante la descripción Haruka solo pudo pensar en una persona, y al parecer Ryu lo pudo leer claramente – eres un genio Tenou –dijo el chico sonriendo

Haruka le miro extrañada – no se…

¿Crees que quiera? – pregunto Ryu nervioso y cortando su réplica.

No se – dijo Daiki por Haruka – ya debe estar cansada, como para que en una semana, que se supone tiene de vacaciones, las tenga que invertir en montar un concierto para ti.

Ryu le fulmino con la mirada, giro poco después hacia Haruka – tu…

No creo que te lo niegue – dijo sinceramente la rubia, a Michiru le caía bien Ryu y probablemente aceptaría solo para ayudar al chico.

El chico se sintió agradecido con esas palabras de aliento, miro una vez más a Haruka y esta se sorprendió de saber con anticipación lo que este le pediría, ya estaba negando con la cabeza, cuando soltó la pregunta.

¿Podrías ir por ella? –

Puedo ir yo – dijo Daiki

No tengo problema – dijo apresuradamente y salió del lugar, sin esperar respuesta, y es que no que le cayera mal Daiki si no que el chico, en su opinión se llevaba demasiado bien con la sirena, y el ya tenía novia, así que por qué no se alejaba? – se detuvo en seco ¿eso era acaso un ataque de celos?

Agito su cabeza, para despejar esa tontería de su cabeza, y siguió con su camino. Pronto comenzó a cavilar sobre otra cosa Ryu tenía sus respetos, no solo por todo lo que había logrado como anfitrión, si no que por tener la maravillosa idea de pedirle a la sirena un concierto.

¿Qué podría ser mejor que Michiru Kaiou como espectáculo principal en donde estarían, no solo los directivos de cada escuela, si no algunos invitados especiales, políticos, medios de comunicación, celebridades deportivas, entre otros? Y que tú fueras el responsable de ello, sin duda Ryu si que pensaba en grande.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa que la chica aceptara, no le veía gran conflicto, pues Michiru y Ryu se llevaban bastante bien.

Se sintió un tanto nerviosa mientras se acercaba, esperando encontrarla pronto antes de que sus nervios le traicionaran y diera media vuelta y mandara a Daiki por ella.

Resoplo como extrañaba sus habituales peleas, eran tan vitales para su relación, pues era su peculiar forma de comunicarse, aunque tal vez no la más civilizada, aunque claro eso lo vino a descubrir justo ahora; sus pensamientos no fueron a mas porque su cuerpo se tenso por completo, al escuchar una risa cerca de ella. Se giro con cuidado y sintió un gran alivio al ver que no había nadie a la vista, pero podría asegurar que había sido de la sirena.

No es que la chica se dedicara a reír con ella, pero no por eso no la reconocería, no tardo mucho en dar con la portadora de la risa, y si ahí estaba ella, pero no estaba sola, Jin estaba ahí.

La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo le era completamente extraña, pero lo que más le sorprendió era el pensamiento que se había formado hacia la chica, solo podía tacharla de tonta, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que el chico la estaba acorralando contra la pared?, ¿o que estaba demasiado cerca de ella?, y no con las mejores intenciones, el imbécil la quería besar, era tan obvio!

De repente sintió que su alma le abandonaba, y un pensamiento aterrador cruzo por su mente ¿y si ella no quería alejarse? Miro sus manos los nudillos blancos por la presión, su mandíbula apretada, y la opresión en el pecho la descolaron.

Les miro sin saber qué hacer, nunca había sentido ganas de golpear a Jin por lo general el chico le inspiraba buena vibra y siempre era bueno competir con el tenia bastante talento para hacerle pelea en cuanto a conquistas se trataba, pero en ese instante no le parecía nada de lo anterior y de repente una idea que no le agrado a su sentido común cruzo por su mente, si Jin no se alejaba, ella le obligaría hacerlo.

El cruce de ideas fue interrumpido por completo de su mente, ya que la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella la paralizo por unos segundos, el idiota, su nuevo nombre, había quitado la poca distancia que lo separaba de su sirena.

No quería hacerlo, de hecho al no saber lo que le pasaba y el por qué se sentía así, eran razones suficientes para haberse dado la vuelta y marcharse, sin embargo hizo todo lo contrario y antes de darse cuenta, escucho su propia voz preguntar - ¿interrumpo?

OoOoO

Trataba de sonreírle al chico a su lado, el cual era claro no entendía las indirectas, y aunque Jin era amable, caballeroso, y no le caía para nada mal, al parecer tendría que ser completamente directa pues no le interesaba, además que tenía la sensación de que desde que Haruka y ella ya no interactuaban tanto, el se había acercado más.

Claro era tonto suponer que alguien se diera cuenta de algo así, solo ella lo había notado, porque ni la propia Haruka parecía afectada por la situación, simplemente guardaba su distancia.

Bufo exasperada - para empezar no era nada para Haruka y había sido un beso en la frente! ¿Cómo iba a poder eso cambiar nada? –

Michiru –

Le miro, una vez más se había sumido en sus pensamientos, ninguno de los cuales eran dirigidos a él, y entonces ¿Por qué no se iba? Vamos quería seguir pensando en su situación con la rubia, por que ahora parecían perfectas extrañas, y ahora entendía que no peleaban por odio, si no porque así habían aprendido a interactuar, resoplo.

Estaba cansada, debía buscar alguna forma de acercarse, no sabía cómo, aunque hoy se había prometido hacerlo…

Michiru –

Y lo había hecho de nuevo, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, le miro tratando de no parecer enfadada por la interrupción, aunque igual y esa debería parecer para que le dejara en paz, con gran esfuerzo trato de enfocarse en su interlocutor.

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo con tono neutro – bien Michiru – pensó la chica – así nunca te dejara sola.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, el estaba a centímetros de ella y estaba acorralada por la pared y su cuerpo, una señal de alerta se disparo por su cuerpo, estaba tentada a empujarlo y gritarle que la dejara en paz, claro que nada de eso sería necesario si hubiese puesto atención a su alrededor.

Ahora tendría que resolverlo de la mejor forma, puso atención a su palabrería, Jin no era una mala persona, no de hecho todo lo que salía de su boca era tan tonto que no pudo evitar reír, aunque lo adjudico un poco a sus nervios.

Menos mal – dijo Jin – pensé que tendría que aprender a lanzar fuego por la boca o algo por el estilo para traerte de regreso

Michiru le miro, realmente se sentía un poco culpable por ser tan cortante con el chico.

Y ahora que tengo toda tu atención, ¿ya has pensado en mi propuesta? –

Muy poco en realidad – pensó mientras forzaba una sonrisa - claro que no necesitaba pensarlo, No, era la respuesta y no le costo nada llegar a ella, pero el no había querido escucharlo desde el principio.

Yo realmente lo siento… - sus palabras se atoraron por el pánico que sintió recorrer su cuerpo, ya que Jin redujo el poco espacio que había entre ellos, con la más clara intención de besarla.

Cuando abrió los ojos se alegro de tener tan buenos reflejos, el beso había quedado en la mejilla. Y después de sentir ese gran alivio, la furia la invadió, ya no mas señorita educación, ese idiota iba a conocer a Michiru. Su boca solo quedo abierta, pues las palabras murieron al escuchar una voz por demás conocida.

¿Interrumpo? – dijo la gélida voz de Haruka.

OoOoO

Había salido por un poco de aire fresco, la situación con sus amigos le estresaba, ya estaba un poco harto y no solo él, también Nyx que había agradecido su escapada al centro de la ciudad, en donde decidieron pasearse para poder despejarse un poco, y pensar que todo habría sido tan fácil.

Se puso una mano en su cabeza – solo provocan que me duela – pensó - Por eso el no se enamoraba, por eso el no creía en eso, pues eso era solo una tontería y al parecer un eterno dolor de cabeza.

El impacto que sintió en su cuerpo, le interrumpió todo su argumento mental, logro mantener el equilibrio pues el choque casi lo tira, pero en definitiva se había quedado sin aire, así que no pudo reclamar al autor de tal accidente.

O tal vez había sido el autor del choque, ella para ser mas especifico, quien le había quitado el aliento, se levanto completamente roja, pidiéndole mil veces perdón, el, claro hasta mucho después se sintió por completo idiota, y agradeció secretamente que Haruka no lo viera en ese estado, pues podría burlarse de el hasta su graduación, no pudo articular palabra alguna, y solo atino a mirarla. Y sin poder evitarlo le vio partir a toda prisa.

Darien –

El chico volteo a ver a su interlocutora

¿Todo bien?-

Si Nyx, vámonos.

OoOoO

Serena tonta – grito Rei

Lo siento es que… - dijo la aludida

Pero ni siquiera ha chocado contigo – dijo Ami

Sí, pero de todas formas que pena me hizo pasar –

No te preocupes – dijo Ami a una alicaída chica – le has pedido perdón y no ha pasado nada

La rubia solo pudo asentir.

OoOoO

Que te sucede – dijo Alger un poco malhumorado

Nada – contesto Hotaru

El chico había tratado de hablar con la susodicha, pero esta se dedicaba a evitándolo, después se había puesto indiferente y ahora era completamente hostil ¿hormonal?, no lo creía, pero repasando lo hecho hasta entonces, no encontró motivo alguno para que la chica se portara así.

Hotaru no era un pan de los dioses, pero no era así con él, bueno nunca había sido así, ahora estaba completamente perdido y después de soportar por varias semanas la situación, decidió ponerle fin, la única forma enfrentándola.

Claro ahora me imagino las cosas – dijo con claro sarcasmo.

Hotaru lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió su camino.

No – dijo Alger agarrándola del brazo – ya estoy harto, no soporto tu actitud de kinder y ahora me dirás que demonios pasa!

No es de tu incumbencia –

Lo ves si sucede algo –

Y yo ya te lo he dicho, no te incumbe -

Pues al parecer si idiota –

No me insultes – dijo la chica tratando de zafarse, sin éxito.

Pues no me provoques Hotaru, es obvio que es conmigo, deja de portarte así y explícame mejor –

No –

Alger puso los ojos en blanco, Hotaru pensó que le dejaría libre, pero contra todo pronostico se vio arrastrada por el chico.

OoOoO

El reflejo obtenido era horrible, ojerosa, demacrada, y la mueca que quería parecer una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ella no quería caer en sus redes, ella no quería sufrir por él, ella no quería enamorarse.

Pero cayo en sus redes, se encontraba sufriendo y estaba perdidamente enamorada de El. Que estúpida había sido al pensar que podía sortearlo sin coste ni peligro. Lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos, ahora no había oportunidad, el ya tenia a otra.

Setsuna -

Nuevas lagrimas bajaron -voy – dijo limpiando su rostro, se había dicho que no lloraría mas, pero nunca pensó que la pena seria tan grande.

Setsuna – llamaron con insistencia

Ya voy – grito.

OoOoO

Michiru se repuso rápidamente de la impresión y aprovechando la interrupción de Haruka se alejo tan rápido como pudo del chico, para cuando él quiso reaccionar ya estaba fuera de su alcance

¿Y qué quieres?- pregunto Jin mosqueado.

Haruka miro a la sirena antes de regresar su vista a Jin, había observado todos los movimientos de la sirena, y aunque sentía una especie de alivio porque ella al parecer no quería estar cerca de Jin, claro eso era lo que ella quería creer, la idea de golpear al chico seguía ahí.

Se otorgo unos segundos para contestar, no quería sonar de ninguna otra forma que no fuera indiferente - realmente lamento haber arruinado su momento de recreación, pero Ryu te está buscando – dijo mirando nuevamente a Michiru.

Michiru agradeció la escusa para poder poner varios metros entre ella y Jin –si me disculpan, me retiro – dijo a modo de despedida y se encamino hacia el auditorio.

Haruka le siguió con la mirada en cuanto desapareció de su campo visual, su cuerpo se relajo, sintió la mirada del chico en ella y se giro a mirarlo.

Jin se revolvió sus cabellos azules para sacar un poco de lo que sentía, miro a la rubia, a la chica no le gusto para nada el brillo extraño que había aparecido en sus ojos – eso ha sido muy bajo Haruka –

No sé de qué hablas – contesto rápidamente

Lo sabes muy bien – replico el chico

No lo sé –

No te hagas la tonta – pauso- eso no te servirá de nada – dijo el chico sonriendo – si quieres algo con ella, tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver – antes de que la rubia pudiera decir nada se marcho.

OoOoO

Suéltame –

Cuando pedí ser como cualquier adolescente, no hablaba de este tipo de dramas – dijo Alger más para sí mismo que para Hotaru – y jamás creí que fueran a venir de tu parte, te creí superior a ellos

Idiota – dijo bajito

Hotaru – dijo el chico completamente serio – no sé qué pasa, no he hecho nada y de repente te vuelves hostil

Claro que no –

No estoy loco –

Eso no podemos asegurarlo –

Hotaru –

Un suspiro salió de chica, alzo la vista para toparse con los ojos expectantes de Alger, se sintió un poco mal, por el mal trato al chico en los últimos días, pero es que ella era la hermana de la perjudicada y él era el hermano de la que había hecho daño a su hermana.

Claro el no era ella, y ella bien que mal no era setsuna, bajo la vista apenada, era obvio que lo había tomado todo personal, y eso era tan injusto, sobre todo por que el chico jamás había hecho algo para molestarla.

Hotaru – volvió a llamar el chico

Es solo… -

Si – animo el chico

Perdón – dijo Hotaru – sé que es tonto e infantil

Alger le miro sonriente – Hotaru Tomoe – dijo su nombre completo para enfocar su atención en el

¿Qué? –

Aun no sé por qué te disculpas, ni siquiera puedo decir si es tonto e infantil –

Genial – pensó Hotaru con claro sarcasmo siempre tengo que portarme torpe delante de él, creo que merezco un premio por ello – corto su rollo, el chico ya le veía raro, así que tomando un poco de aire comenzó su explicación - lo que pasa es que… -

Si no quieres decírmelo está bien – dijo Alger

Hotaru le miro como si fuera un insecto o un humano de dos cabezas, ¿o sea Cómo?, la persigue por toda la escuela, la acorrala, la interroga, la arrastra y la secuestra, para que termine diciendo: que si no quiere no le cuente, si que era idiota.

No me mires así –

No podría mirarte de otra forma – dijo Hotaru – eres…

Alger alzo una ceja en espera del veredicto.

Raro – dijo Hotaru regalándole una sonrisa.

Alger le sonrió de vuelta y para sorpresa de la chica la envolvió en sus brazos, Hotaru se paralizo y sentío su cara arder, agradeciendo que su rostro quedara oculto – no quiero saber si no quieres contarme y solo si no es algo que me involucre, pensé que te había hecho algo –continuo antes de ser interrumpido – por eso mi insistencia, pero al parecer solo soy un efecto secundario de algo que realmente te molesta

Hotaru gruño en acuerdo, no le gustaba la sensación que estaba viviendo, aunque tal vez lo que le desagradaba era que sentía algo.

No quiero que nunca te enojes conmigo – dijo Alger a su oído provocándole escalofríos.

Ella solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte, temiendo que sus piernas no le pudieran sostener y ocultando mas su rostro que estaba segura era del color de la grana.

OoOoO

Haruka regreso al recinto, sin toparse con la sirena, algo que le tranquilizo, no se creía capaz de nada por el momento, mucho menos después de las tonterías que dijera Jin minutos atrás.

Llego para ver como su sirena, era abrazada por segunda vez por un hombre, que por su bien y dejando claro que era inteligente, se separo.

En verdad muchas gracias Michiru – dijo Ryu

La chica dedico una verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa que hasta hoy nunca había sido dedicada a su persona.

Oye Haruka – dijo Daiki evidenciando su presencia.

Michiru y Ryu le miraron

¿Qué sucede? –

Estuve investigando un poco – dijo Daiki

¿Y? – pregunto Ryu al ver que el chico cortaba su rollo.

Dicen que sabes tocar el piano – dijo Daiki a Haruka ignorando a Ryu

Haruka le miro extrañada – si – dijo solo por confirmar.

¿Es que hay algo que no puedas hacer? – pregunto bromeando el chico.

Aun no lo descubro – dijo Haruka reflejando un poco de su antiguo yo, miro de reojo a Michiru, le vio sonreír, ella misma sonrió.

Ya ves Ryu – dijo Daiki – ya no te quiebres la cabeza, después de toda la presentación que haga nuestra pequeña Michiru, ella y Haruka cerraran el concierto.

Tres pares de ojos le miraron sorprendidos, pero ninguno replico nada.

OoOoO

Haruka aparco el carro, bajo y como siempre, le abrió la puerta a Michiru

Gracias –

Caminaron juntas hasta el dormitorio, después de todo lo compartían, pero a diferencia de los últimos días se sentía una paz inexplicable, la cual les había abordado desde que subieran al carro de la rubia.

Al llegar se dejaron caer en el sillón más próximo, sin pararse a pensar que se encontraban más cerca de lo normal, claro a excepción de cuando iban en el carro.

Y armándose de valor - y bien ¿que sabes tocar? – pregunto Michiru, después de todo se había prometido hablar con la rubia, y este parecía un buen comienzo.

Haruka le miro, y por segunda vez en ese día, su verdadero yo, que tenia por demás abandonado, emergió – lo que tú quieras – dijo a su oído.

OoOoO

Saludos!

y gracias por los reviews pasados.


End file.
